BEST FRIEND
by fujoshi97
Summary: Sehun dan Kai yang merupakan sahabat dekat. Bagaimana jika ternyata salah satu dari mereka menyimpan perasaan lain? KaiHun ; KrisBaek ; ChanSoo Yaoi / BL
1. Chapter 1

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan terhadap jonngin.

Warning : Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

Pada pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul.

Seorang namja masih tampak asik tertidur di tempat tidurnya, sambil memeluk guling nya.

**KRING KRING **

"Fuckk.. what the.." kesal namja itu. Tak lama ia melihat kearah meja sambil mematikan jam weker bodohnya. "I hate school…" ucap nya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dengan perasaan kesal dan mood yang buruk, dia berlalu dan menghilang(?) ke dalam kamar mandi.

"ah.. Kai kau sudah bangun.. " sambut sang eomma yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini. "ne eomma.. kita sarapan apa? Omoo.. bread toast aku mau eomma.." denga semangat 45 Kain mencoba mencuri roti itu, sebelum tanganya terkena puklan spatula -_-

"Yahh! Kau ini tidak bias kah kau menunggu appamu." Kesal sang eomma. "ckkck.. eomma ini appa itu sudah besar tidak perlu diberi makan lagi-

**PLETAK**

"Fuck.. ap- appa.. itu sakit tau" rintih Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "kalau tau begitu kenapa beraniya kau menghina appa mu.. HAH?" Kai yang melihat aura setan(?) dari ayah nya pun langsung menarik tas nya dan bergegas ke sekolah. "aku berangkat" "YAH.. Jangan lari kau-" "Yah, hentikan karena kau Kai jadi tidak sarapan dan apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi berteriak dan bla.. bla.. " Dan, sempurna lah pagi bagi keluarga kim.

**At School **

Kai berjalan ke kelas nya sambil memegangi perutnya. _Appa benar benar keterlaluan, sekarang aku jadi kelaparan, bagaimana kalau aku sampai mati?_ Pikir Kai. Dia tidak tahu kalau appanya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ah.. Sehunn!" teriak Kai memanggil sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang memegang dua bungkus roti. " anyeong Kai,," sapa Sehun dengan senyumnya. Tapi, Kai tidak menyahut dan malah menyambar salah satu roti Sehun dan memakanya. "yah Kai.. apa yang kau lakukan!? Itu milikku, dan aku tidak akan cukup hanya satu" "tya piihh aykyu jgha –" yah, telan dulu baru bicar.." balas Sehun sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "tapi, Sehunni aku juga belum sarapan.. masa kau tidak mau berbagi dengan sahabatmu ini?" rajuk Kai sambil member puppy eyesnya.

Kontan wajah Sehun langsung memerah. _Dia manis sekali, ani ani apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun. _Sehun pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. _Kenapa dia?_pikir Kai. "Yah.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Kia sambil mengguncang-nguncangkan bahu Sehun. "Berhenti.. kau membuatku pusing Kai!" " sapa suruh kau bertingkah seperti orang gila begitu.." "anieyo.. gwechanna.. ayo kita ke kelas" jawab Sehun sambil menarik-narik Kai.

**At Class **

Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya dan mulai memakan roti nya. Kai pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Tak lama bel pelajaran pun berbunyi. Dan keduanya pun memulai pelajaran.

To be continue

**Author note **

Okay, so its my first time write a fanfiction. Dan, saya tau ini pendek banget. Tapi, cobalah read dan berikan review anda #bow

Bagi yang sudah membaca dan review jeongmal gomawoo..

Saya akan coba update ketika sudah sempat, tapi karena sedang libur jadi update tidak akan terlalu lama. Sekali lagi gomawo.

RnR ?


	2. Chapter 2

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan terhadap jonngin.

Warning : Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**AT LUNCH **

Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai terlihat sedang mengantri makanan di kantin sekolahnya, dengan Oh Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. "Yah, Sehun-ah apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?" Tanya Kai. "ani.. wae?" jawab Sehun. "ahh.. begini eomma dan appa akan pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi aku akan sendirian di rumah, kau mau menemaniku kan?" pinta Kai lagi-lagi dengan jurus puppy-eyes nya. _Omo ada apa dengan Kai dan puppy-eyes nya itu!_ Pikir Sehun. "entah lah aku sibuk sepertinya.." goda Sehun. "m-mwo !? yahh.. kau ini sahabat macam apa!?" kesal Kai. "ne.. ne aku akan menemanimu.." lanjut Sehun.

"gomawoo.." ucap Kai sambil mencium pipi Sehun. "y-yaah apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun berteriak dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "hahaha.. ayo kita cari meja. Aku sangat lapar" girang Kai.

**SKIP TIME **

Oh Sehun POV

Ada yang aneh dengan ku dan Kai akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa wajah ku memerah dan jantungku mau copot di dekatnya. Bagaimana ini? Tapi kelihatan nya Kai tidak merasakan yang aku rasakan. Kenapa dia jadi menyukai skinship. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku bisa mati kalau dy melakukan itu. Saking frustrasinya, aku sampai tidak mendengar kalau ada yang memanggilku.

"yah.. Sehun, apa kau hosh tuli hosh ha…!?" "Kai, apa yang kau lakukan mengejar ku kesini. Kau tidak pulang?" Kai menatap ku dengan wajah 'apa-kau-bodoh' nya. Aku hanya memiringkan wajah ku, bingung. "yah! Bukankah kau sudah janji mau menemaniku saat orang tua ku pergi.. bagaimana bisa kau malah meninggalkan ku sekarang?" balas Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Omoo aku rasa aku akan mati muda karena diabetes, bagaimana dia bisa begitu manis. "ahh.. itu aku lupa mianhae ne.." "ckckc kau ini menyebalkan."

"jadi, orang tua mu packing hari ini?" "ya.. begitulah mereka meninggalkan ku sendirian" "bukan kah aku akan menemanimu?" **what**, apa yang ku katakana itu begitu cheesy. Kai hanya menatap ku sebentar kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Dan, apa itu apa dia blushing? Omoo kyeoptaa..

Kai POV

Apa-apaan Oh Sehun itu. Tidak biasanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu apalagi dengan wajah seperti itu. Shit bagaimana kalau wajah ku memerah.

**HAHAHAHHA-**

"yah. Apa yang kau tertawakan!?" kesal ku. "ani hanya saja daritadi kau hanya berbicara sendiri dan lihat lah wajahmu memerah seperti itu .. omo" "ckckck.. lebih baik aku ajak kyungsoo saja untuk menemaniku. Kau Oh Sehun adalah manusia yang menyebalkan" balas Kai.

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, baru saja aku terpesona sedikit dia sudah kembali jadi mahluk yg menyebalkan. W-wait, terpesona kata ku. A-ani ani itu kesalahan. Aku terlalu banyak bergaul denganya aku jadi gila.

Author POV

Kai pun berjalan lebih cepat hendak meninggalkan Sehun. "Yah, Kai jangan marah begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula , kenapa kau mengkhianati ku dengan kyungsoo" kini giliran Sehun yang merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik darimu, dia tidak cerewet seperti kau , dia jago memasak , dan-" sebelum Kai dapat melanjutkan yang ingin dia katakana, Sehun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu "Dengar ya Kamjjong, biar bagaimana pun aku ini sahabat mu sejak kecil dan aku sudah mengenal mu luar dalam" balas Sehun sambil ber-smirk ria.

**BLUSH**, Kai yang mendengar nya kontan langsung memerah. "yah, a-apa maksud mu luar dalam ha!?" "apa yang kau pikirkan, maksud ku adalah karakter mu.. ah apa kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya Kamjjong?" goda Sehun. "mwo!? Apa maksud mu, dasar pervert" Kai pun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa-tawa sambil mengikuti Kai di belakangnya.

At Kai House

"appa eomma, aku pulang!" teriak Kai. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya kontan menutup telinga karena teriakan Kai yang cetar membahana-_-. _This kid _pikir Sehun.

"ohh.. Kai kau sudah pulang. Sehun juga datang." "anyeoong.." sapa Sehun. "Kau sudah pulang Kai" sapa sang appa. "ne, appa. Kalau Kai belum pulang Kai tidak mungkin disini kan?"

**PLETAK**

Untuk kedua nya kalinya, kepala Kai kembali diberi hadiah a.k.a pukulan dari sang appa. "sopan sekali kau Kai, padahal disini ada Sehun tapi tetap saja kau mengatakan hal yang membuat appa-" sebelum sang appa melanjutkan caci makinya, sang eomma sudah memotong obrolan mereka. "Yeobbo, kita harus buru-buru ke airport sebelum terlambat. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar dengan Kai. Ah, Sehun-ah apa kau sudah tau kalau Kai akan sendirian untuk beberapa hari kedepan bukan? Apa kau bisa menemaninya, atau mungkin menginap. Aku khawatir kalau Kai diculik dan- " Yahh.. eomma Kai ini sudah 17 tahun bagaimana mungkin Kai diculik" potong Kai dengan wajah memerah karena kesal dan malu.

"ckck.. Kau diam saja Kai, nah bagaiman kau mau kan Sehun?" pinta Jaejoong sambil memberikan Sehun puppy-eyesnya. _Eomma dan anak kenapa tidak ada bedanya sama-sama selalu memanfaatkan jurus puppy-eyes itu. Yah walaupun jurus itu ampuh untuku apalagi kalau Kai yang melakukan nya. Ehh.. apa yang kupikirkan. _

Melihat Sehun yang bengong, kontan Kai langsung menghampirinya. "yah, lihat yang eomma lakukan pada Sehun, Eomma kn sudah tua , Sehun jadi shock melihat puppy-eyes eomma" racau Kai. "kau anak-" "tidak masalah ahjumma, aku akan menemani Kai selama kalian di luar kota dan aku akan menginap disini besok" jawab Sehun.

"jinja? Jeongmal gomawo ne Sehun" balas Jaejoong. Yeoja itu langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya.

**SKIP TIME **

Kai baru selesai mandi dan menemukan Sehun yang tergeletak di kasurnya. _Apa dia tertidur? _Pikir Kai. Dengan ragu-ragu Kai pun mulai menghampiri Sehun. Sambil berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang masih tertidur. _Omoo dia sangat manis saat tertidur, berbeda sekali saat terbangun. Kenapa jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang. Wajahnya sangat imut. Ya ampun apa yang kupikirkan, tapi a- aku. _Tanpa sadar Kai semakin mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. _Sedikit lagi, aku bisa-. _Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

TO BE CONTINUE

**Author note**

Okay, so chapter 2 is done.

Untuk yang sudah membaca gomawo #bow

Seperti yang dikatakan saat ini sedang liburan, jadi saya akan update lebih cepat yess!

park jaein14 : gomawo atas reviewnya #bow untuk pair HunKai masih belum terpikir siapa yang akan jadi seme / uke. Tapi semua akan dipertimbangkan. Sekali lagi gomawo atas reviewnya.

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan terhadap jonngin.

Warning : Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

Chapter Sebelumnya

Kai baru selesai mandi dan menemukan Sehun yang tergeletak di kasurnya. _Apa dia tertidur? _Pikir Kai. Dengan ragu-ragu Kai pun mulai menghampiri Sehun. Sambil berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang masih tertidur. _Omoo dia sangat manis saat tertidur, berbeda sekali saat terbangun. Kenapa jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang. Wajahnya sangat imut. Ya ampun apa yang kupikirkan, tapi a- aku. _Tanpa sadar Kai semakin mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. _Sedikit lagi, aku bisa-. _Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

**-Chapter 3-**

Author POV

BRUK

Kai terlihat terduduk di lantai atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh? "Aw.. Yah Oh Sehun kenapa mengangetkan ku begitu !?" protes Kai. "Siapa suruh kau seperti itu, hah? Kenapa Wajahmu dekat-dekat begitu?" balas Sehun. "Mwo? I-itu.. a- aku Ah! Tadi ada sesuatu di wajahmu, aku hanya ingin melihat saja." Seru Kai dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Kim Jongin kau benar-benar mencurigakan." Balas Sehun "Ini karena kesal! Yah kesal! Kau seenaknya saja mendorong ku. Sudah lebih baik kau mandi saja. Kau bau" suruh Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bengong di atas tempat tidur.

_Dasar anak itu. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan? Tadi itu wajahnya sangat dekat, untnung saja sekarang ini aku sudah bisa mengatur perasaan ku kalau tidak bisa gawat. Apa pun yang terjadi Kai tidak boleh curiga apalagi sampat mengetahui perasaan ku padanya. _Batin Sehun sambil menghela nafas. Sehun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Kai POV

Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan Kai? Hampir saja kau ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Tapi, apa tadi aku ingin mencium nya? Omo wajah ku pasti merah sekarang tapi tadi itu kenapa bibir Sehun terlihat. Ehm menggoda? Kai kau pasti sudah gila. Ya! Kau pasti sudah gila.

Atau, aku mulai menyukai Sehun? Tapi dia namja. Apa aku gay karena Oh Sehun? Ani.. ani.. aku tidak boleh gay! Apa yang akan dikatakan eoma dan appa. Ani!

Author POV

Sehun baru selesai dari kamar mandi, ketika ia melihat Kai yang bicara sendiri sambil meracau 'ani.. ani'. "Kai.. Kai" Sehun berusaha memanggil Kai, tapi kelihatanya Kai masih sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranya. "yah! KIM JONGIN" teriak Sehun tepat di telinga Kai.

"Fuck.. what the.. Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kau ingin membuatku tuli, ha!?" seru Kai. "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tau. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, ha?" Tanya Sehun. "Ani, gwechanna. Ah, apa kau mau makan? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar mencari makan?" "baiklah, ide bagus." Balas Sehun.

At Café

Sehun dan Kai sedang duduk sambil memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka masih focus dengan makanan mereka, mereka terlalu lapar sepertinya.

~MAMA SHOOT ANONYMOUS AN-

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun mengangkat telepon genggam nya itu.

"yoboseyo.."

…..

"ah eomma, ada apa?"

…

"Jinja? Ohh nde! Aku akan segera kesana. Ne anyeong."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai. " Eomma sedang ada di Bandara hari ini dia pulang. Dan, karena appa ku sedang sibuk. Jadi, eomma meminta ku menjemputnya. Aku akan kerumah mu lg besok dan menginap. Kalau begitu sampai besok di sekolah" sebelum Kai sempat membalas, Sehun sudah pergi keluar dari café terlihat sekali kalau dia

Sedang buru-buru.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membayar ini semua?" Tanya Kai. Kelihatan nya dompet Kai akan semakin menipis.

**SKIP TIME**

At School

Kai sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat lain Kai selain Sehun. Namun, Sehun adalah yang terdekat dengan Kai. "Jadi, orang tua mu sedang pergi keluar kota, Kai? Tanya Kyungsoo. "Ne..." jawab Kai. "memang kenapa?" lanjut Kai. "Lalu, kau dengan siapa di rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Sehun mala ini berniat menginap. Ada apa ?" Tanya Kai."Jadi, hanya kalian berdua?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget. "ya.." jawab Kai. "Omo.. kalau nanti kau / Sehun hamil bagaimana? Kalian tidak boleh ditinggal berdua!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Yah! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Itu kan tidak mungkin. Kami berdua ini namja. Dan, kami bukan se-sepasang kekasih!" teriak Kai dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. "Ckck.. kau ini Kai aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula kalau kau tidak merasa seperti itu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" goda Baekhyun sambil ber-smirk ria. "Yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar juga" setuju Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju. "Kalian ini menyebalkan!" dan, kelihatan nya Kai mengambek.

Sehun baru saja masuk ke kelas dan menemukan Kai yang sedang merenggut(?) sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. _Manis , aku mulai lagi_ pikir Sehun sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anyeoong.." sapa Sehun. "anyeoong…" jawab Kai malas. "Kau kenapa? Ini masih pagi dank au sudah menekuk wajah mu seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun. "Dia hanya kalah bicara, Sehun" teriak Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang asik mengerjai Kai. "apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya sehun binggung.

"Jadi, begini Baekhyun menggoda Kai dengan mengatakan kalau tidak baik kau menginap di rumah Kai, Sehun" jelas Kyungsoo. "Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. "Karena nanti salah satu dari kalian bisa hamil. Kita kan tidak tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau berduaan. Bagaimana jika terbawa suasana, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian-" "Oke Oke cukup Chanyeol" stop Sehun. "Itu kan tidak mungkin terjadi, aku dan Kai ini kan namja. Kalian lupa?" balas Sehun. "iya kami tahu" jawab baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mendengarkan mereka Sehun, mereka sudah gila" sindir Kai. Sehun kelihatan nya juga tidak ingin membicarakan nya lagi, ia pun beralih duduk ke samping Kai. Ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun. Kai hanya menatap mereka binggung apalagi ketika wajah Sehun yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Nah, sampai istirahat nanti. SEKAI / KAIHUN ?" goda Baekhyun. "mwo?" jawab Kai. "Yah, Sehun apa yang dia bisikan padamu?" Tanya Kai. "ekhm.. bukan hal yang penting" Jawab Sehun. "Apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tanya Kai penasaran. "Dia hanya penasaran, jika kita adalah pasangan kekasih. Siapa yang akan Top dan Bottom" jelas Sehun tanpa melihat wajah Kai. _Baekhyun benar-benar, ntah apa yang dipikirkanya. Tapi aku juga penasaran. Mwo? Aish Sehun kau sudah gila. _Pikir Sehun.

Sedangkan, Kai masih tampak termenung kelihatanya dia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum tiba-tiba

**MWOO!? **

Teriakan Kai terdengar menggema di ruang kelas 3 High School. Kelihatan nya sebentar lagi murid murid kelas E itu harus segera memeriksakan telinga mereka.

Poor Them~

To Be Continue

**Author note**

So , ini chapter 3. Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan dan tidak terlalu membinggungkan. Tapi, kalau ternyata membingungkan , mianhae ne? #puppy-eyesbarengKaidanSehun

Ini masih fanfic pertama author , jadi mohon bantuan Read n Reviewnya ne? gomawoo #bow

Reply

: Gomawo reviewnya #bow aku pilih Jaejoong karena bias aku dan punya sifat ke-eomma-eomaan(?) haha.. padahal wajahnya ga mirip Kai. Harusnya aku pilih 2min #sweatdrop

YoungChanBiased : masih belum tau ni.. gomawo reviewnya #bow

Han Ri Rin : ini kelanjutanya.. gomawo review nya #bow

mitatitu : masih belum tau nih.. bingung juga.. gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

Michelle Jung : ne ini lanjutanya.. yess fighting! Gomawo atas reviwnya #bow

BlackLine : ini kelanjutanya.. gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

Kadera : belum tahu ni.. kita liat di chap selanjtnya ya .. gomawo reviewnya #bow

Hani : saying nya ini Yaoi.. jadi Sehun atau Kai tetep namja. Gender switch hanya untuk eomma Sehun dan Kai. Mian.. Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan terhadap jonngin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

**MWOO!? **

Teriakan Kai terdengar menggema di ruang kelas 3 High School. Kelihatan nya sebentar lagi murid murid kelas 3 itu harus segera memeriksakan telinga mereka.

Poor Them~

**-Chapter 4-**

Author POV

**KRING KRING **

Setelah teriakan Kai yang menulikan telinga anak-anak kelas 3 High School itu ternyata bertepatan dengan bel yang berbunyi di sekolah itu. Selama pelajaran berlangsung yang ada di pikiran Kai hanya perkataan Baekhyun tentang dia dan Sehun. _Sebenarnya, kenapa Baekhyun bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Biarpun terdengar sedikit aneh tapi aku dan Sehun memang sangat lah dekat, bukan? Kami juga teman dari kecil seharusnya itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kami bisa menjadi.. lover? _Batin Kai.

Dan, selama pelajaran Kai hanya bisa menangkupan kedua tangannya sambil melihat keluar kelas atau yang biasa kita sebut daydreaming. Ia membayangkan bagaimana dia dan Sehun akan terlihat jika mereka benar-benar 'lover'.

Dan, karena terlalu lama daydreaming membuat Kai menjadi tidak berani melihat kearah Sehun tanpa membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Poor Kai, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Kai berpikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

~Lunch~

"Kai, ayo makan. Aku lapar sekali pelajaran sooman seongsaengnim benar-benar membosankan" ajak Sehun sambil meregangkan badannya. "…" Kai hanya melihat Sehun tanpa menjawab ajakan Sehun. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani.. ayo makan" ajak Kai langsung mengandeng tangan Sehun menuju kantin. Sehun yang melihatnya tentu saja shock bagaimana tidak, sedekat apapun Kai pada Sehun mereka tidak pernah bergandengan tangan sebelumnya, tentu saja ini membuat Sehun deg-degan dan wajahnya memerah.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai. "ani, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menggandeng tangan ku sebelumnya."jawab Sehun. Kai kontan langsung melepas tangan Sehun.

"Mian hae, ayo cepat aku tidak mau kita kehabisan makan siang ." balas Kai. Kai langsung meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menenggok kebelakang. Sehun hanya melihat tangan nya yang telah digandeng Kai dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum kemudian berlari kecil untuk menyusul Kai.

Cafeteria

Kai kini nampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Sedangkan, Sehun terlihat tidak terlalu berniat memakan makan siangnya. Kai yang melihatnya, menatap Sehun binggung. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gwechanna.." jawab Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakan makan siangmu itu. Lihat, baru sedikit sekali kau memakan makan siangmu. Kan, sayang." Kata Kai menjelaskan.

"Ah.. itu ani.. aku hanya tidak terlalu lapar." jawab Sehun. Kai menatap Sehun aneh. _Kalau dia tidak lapar, kenapa dia memesan makanan itu? _Batin Kai binggung. "Baiklah.. " lanjut Kai.

"Kai, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." tanya Sehun ragu. "hm?" jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari makanannya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi pagi?" tanya Sehun. Sehun tidak berani menatap Kai langsung. Dia hanya menunduk sambil menatap makananya yang masih belum termakan. Kai sendiri terlihat binggung menanggapinya. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar, dia memang memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi pagi. Tapi, apa yang membuat Sehun mengetahuinya?

"Tidak juga, kenapa harus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun _pabbo_ itu. Apa yang diucapkan nya tidak masuk akal, bukan? Kita tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan?" balas Kai sambil tertawa kecil. Apa yang dikatakan Kai sangat berbanding berbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan nya seharian. Mengingat ia menghabiskan waktu nya dikelas untuk Daydreaming mengenai dirinya dan Sehun. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu kan? Dia tidak ingin Sehun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun yang mendengar balasan Kai kontan langsung menegang(?). Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya. Matanya terasa sedikit panas dan tubuhnya bergetar. _Jadi, aku dan Kai memang tidak mungkin, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha menekan perasaan ku terhadapnya. Tapi, mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutnya langsung, terasa sangat berbeda. Sehun seharusnya kau sadar dari awal Kai tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu. Segala skinship yang dia lakukan tidak berarti lebih Sehun. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Jangan pernah meletakan harapanmu pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau capai. _Batin Sehun. Sehun mulai merasakan matanya memanas. Ia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menahan nya lagi.

"Ah, aku benar-benar tidak lapar. K-kau makanlah dulu, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu." pamit Sehun tanpa melihat Kai. Saat dia berbalik dia bisa merasakan Kai menatap nya binggung. Tapi, ia tidak perduli lagi ia benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini.

Kai POV

Kenapa dengan nya? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak persahabatan ku denganya. Tapi, wajahnya tadi terlihat terluka. Matanya juga memerah. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

Tidak mungkin kan dia sakit hati dengan ucapanku? Tidak. Aku melakukan ini untuk yang terbaik.

Author POV

Sehun berjalan di hall sekolah nya tanpa semangat. Ia mengingat dengan jelas percakapan nya dengan Kai. **"Tidak juga, kenapa harus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun **_**pabbo**_** itu. Apa yang diucapkan nya tidak masuk akal, bukan? Kita tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan?"**

Sehun merasakan matanya kembali memanas. Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berharap lebih pada Kai. Dia tahu apa yang diharapkan nya tidak mungkin terjadi, hanya saja apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak berani mengatakan perasaan nya kepada Kai.

Mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Kai terasa lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia kira. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat nanti Kai akan tahu perasaan Sehun. Lagipula, tidak ada rahasia yang akan terpendam untuk selama-lamanya bukan? Hanya saja, ia masih belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk itu. Sehingga perkataan Kai saat makan siang tadi cukup membuat Sehun ingin menanggis.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar kemana kakinya membawanya. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia sudah ada di atap sekolah, tempat yang terlarang untuk murid seharusnya. Tapi, untuk saat ini Sehun tidak perduli dia menginginkan tempat yang nyaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan, atap sekolah ini adalah tempat yang sempurna.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran dinding. Segala hal soal Kai cukup membuatnya pusing dan sangat lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran lagipula ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Keadaannya akan membuat Kai curiga. Bagaimana tidak dia tampak sangat memprihatinkan. Matanya merah dan kulit putihnya tampak sangat pucat. Karena itulah dia ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

**Class 3 **

Kai duduk dengan resah selama pelajaran Park Jungsoo seongsaengnim. Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa yang mereka pelajari sekarang ini. Yang ada di pikiranya hanyalah Oh Sehun. _Kemana anak itu? Tidak biasanya dia membolos begini? Lagipula kalau ingin membolos dia selalu mengajak ku. Kenapa sekarang dia membolos sendiri. Mengesalkan!_ Batin Kai. Selama pelajaran, Kai sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi yang ia pikirkan adalah ingin cepat pulang dan mencari dimana Oh Sehun berada. _Aku benar-benar khawatir._ Batin Kai.

SKIP TIME

Bel tanda pelajaran dan sekolah usai telah berbunyi. Jungsoo seongsaengnim yang sedang mengajar pun terpaksa menghentikan pelajaranya berbanding dengan murid-muridnya yang sangat semangat memasukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang sangat terburu-buru memasukan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia harus segera menemui Sehun.

Suara rebut di kelas 3 itu terhenti ketika Jungsoo seongsaengnim kembali berkata sambil mengetuk penghapus ke papan tulis kelas itu, untuk menarik perhatian murid-murid kelas itu. "Ingatlah tugas kelompok yang tadi seongsaengnim berikan. Agar mudah kerjakan saja tugas ini dengan teman sebangku kalian. Dan, saya harap dalam waktu 1 minggu tugas itu sudah dapat dikumpulkan. Yang tidak mengumpulkan akan saya berikan **hadiah**." Ingat Jungsoo seongsaengnim sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata hadiah. Tentu kalian mengerti hadiah yang dimaksud, bukan?

Sedangkan, Kai masih menggerakan kakinya tidak sabar ingin segera keluar dari kelas dan mencari Sehun, dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan seongsaengnim. Yang ia dengar hanya 'Tugas, kelompok, hadiah' dan sisanya sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh Kai yang masih sibuk memikirkan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Ujar Jungsoo seongsaengnim. Dan, dalam secepat kilat semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas itu dan membicarakan rencana mereka hari ini. Kai pun tidak kalah cepat, saat dia hampir mencapai pintu kelas ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik tangannya, hingga ia harus berhenti.

Kai membalikan badannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menarik tangannya dengan Baekhyun dan Chaenyeol di belakang Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kai tidak sabar. Dia benar-benar sedang buru-buru.

"Kemana Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun menambahkan, "Dia membolos kan tadi? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tuduh baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang kulakukan?" kesal Kai. "Aku juga ingin mencari nya sekarang. Karena itu aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan, kau Baekhyun jangan menuduhku yang aneh-aneh." Tegas Kai. Setelah mengatakan hal ini, ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan teman trio nya itu yang masih menatap kepergianya.

Sehun POV

Jam berapa ini? Aku tidak punya jam. Tapi, sepertinya ini sudah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku kan berada di atas atap sekolah dan saat melihat kebawah aku bisa melihat gerombolan(?) murid-murid yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Bukankah berarti mereka sudah pulang? Ah.. aku tidak menyangka akan tertidur selama itu.

Tapi, ya sudahlah setidaknya aku berhasil menenangkan pikiran ku. Ah, lebih baik aku turun sekarang. Siapa tahu Kai masih belum pulang, aku harus menjelaskan semua nya padanya. Dia pasti binggung dengan sikapku tadi.

Aku segera berjalan dan menepuk pelan celana panjang ku untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Aku berjalan santai menuju pintu untuk turun.

**BRAK**

Sebuah suara menganggetkan ku , ternyata disana berdiri Kai yang terenggah-enggah. Apa dia habis berlarian? Tapi, kenapa? Apa untuk mencariku? "Kau ken-

Aku merasa sebuah tangan kekar memeluku dan membuat kepalaku bertabrakan dengan pundak seseorang. Kai. Dia memelukku?

"Kai, k-kau kenapa?" tanyaku gugup. Aku masih belum terbiasa untuk terlalu dekat dengan Kai semenjak aku menyadari perasaan ku terhadap nya. "Kai, jawab aku." Pinta Sehun.

Kai perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuhku dan menatap ku intens. Tatapanya benar-benar membuatku _nervous_. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Katakan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau pergi dari kantin begitu saja, membolos pelajaran dan tidak kembali sampai pulang sekolah?" Kai mencecar berbagai pertanyaan padaku.

Kai POV

Aku langsung menanyai nya berbagai pertanyaan setelah selesai memeluk dan menatapnya sebentar. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu aku menemukannya aku langsung memeluknya. Entahlah, padahal niat awalku adalah memarahinya yang sudah membuat ku khawatir tentang dirinya. Tapi, begitu membuka pintu dan melihat wajahnya yang terpikir adalah memeluknya. Lagipula, salahkan Sehun yang memiliki wajah anjing-yang-dibuang-dan-tolong-aku. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya dari pandangan ku. Ia kelihatan berusaha mencari kata untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Setelah sekian lama, ia malah menghela nafas pelan sebelum matanya menatap ku.

"Aniya.. tidak ada apa-apa,Kai. Hanya saja tadi mood ku kurang baik. Aku tidak ingin melampiaskan mood buruk ku ini padamu, makanya aku menyendiri dulu. Mianhae ne, aku membuatmu khawatir." Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa senyum itu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan percakapan kita saat makan siang, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan. Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum ia tertawa pelan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada." Jawab Sehun. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku menggambil tas ku dulu dikelas kau tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah, ne?" jelas Sehun. Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan ku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa setelah tahu kalau Sehun menganggap serius ucapanku.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, aku mulai sadar kalau aku harus buru-buru. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

Author POV

Sehun menghampiri Kai yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Ayo, mian membuatmu menunggu." "gwechanna." Jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari telepon genggamnya itu. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit kesal. _Anak ini memarahi ku karena meninggalkan nya sendirian saat pelajaran. Sedangkan, dia sendiri tidak memperhatikan ku yang jelas-jelas disampingnya. _Kesal Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa dengan ponselmu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. "Ani, hanya eomma menanyakan keadaanku saja. Padahal belum ada 1 hari mereka pergi, tanpi menanyakan kabarku seperi sudah pergi berbulan-bulan saja." Binggung Kai.

"Eomma mu hanya perhatian saja padamu. Seharusnya, kau merasa senang pabbo! Mereka sangat perhatian padamu, bukan? Aku juga ingin punya eomma seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar eomma?" tawar Kai. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau bodoh, Kai? Aku tahu sih kau bodoh hanya saja aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini" tawa Sehun semakin menjadi saat melihat wajah Kai yang seperti ingin memakan orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pabbo, hah!?" kesal Kai. Sehun yang melihatnya kontan langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah Kai. "Siapa lagi, pabbo!" ujar Sehun.

"Yah, tunggu kau Oh Sehun." Teriak Kai mengejar Sehun yang sudah melarikan dirinya.

Sedangkan, Sehun ia masih terus tertawa sambil berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih megejarn dibelakangnya. Bagi Sehun, berada disamping Kai adalah hal yang penting bahkan lebih penting dari perasaan nya sendiri. Jika berada disamping Kai sebagai sahabatnya, membuatnya dapat melihat Kai ia tidak keberatan. Sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan, selama bukan Kai yang merasakan ia masih bisa menghadapinya. Kim Jongin adalah segalanya bagi Oh Sehun.

_~Because whats worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?~ -James Paterson, The Angel Experiment._

To Be Continue

**Author note **

Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 4 ini. Semoga masih ada readers yang berniat membaca, ne? dan, mianhae kalau ceritanya makin gaje :'(

Dan, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, gomawoo ^^

Dan, untuk uke dan seme di sini author putuskan ~JENGJENG~

Seme!kai dan uke!sehun, ini berdasarkan banyaknya yang meminta Sehun sebagai uke. Jadi yang minta HunKai miann ne Hunkai shipper masih bersedia membaca? #puppyeyes #readermuntah-muntah

ReviewReply~

YoungChanBiased : wkwkwkw, iya ini juga udah dibikin KaiHun kok terima kasih reviewnya. #bow

park jaein14 : mian ne.. karena lebih banyak yang minta uke!Sehun ini jadi KaiHun. Mian ne? terima kasih reviewnya #bow

mitatitu : sebenernya, setelah saya sendiri baca dua-duanya memang kayak uke di fanfic ini. #sweatdrop tapi ini udah jadi KaiHun kok.. trima kasih reviewnya #bow

rinie hun : mian ne.. semoga ini udah cukup panjang gomawo reviewnya #bow

Han Ri Rin : ne.. disini Kai agak clueless.. gomawoo reviewnya #bow

Kadera : jinja? Miann / ne ini KaiHun kok. Kai kalau jadi uke serem? Haha author tapi KaiHun dan SeKai shipper kok.. #rakus Gomawo reviewnya #bow

Yeollie : rated M ? oh no~ susah .. mungkin nanti ketika author sudah berpengalaman ya(?). mian ini KaiHun masih mo bacakah? Gomawo reviewnya #bow

Thehunnie : ne, ini uke!sehun.. wkwkw gomawo reviewnya #bow

Kkamjong : ne, ini seme!Kai kok kai itu suami Sehun dan Author anak(?) mereka. Makasih lemparan biasnya tangkep Jaejoong~ Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

rinie hun : ne , ini KaiHun.. gomawo reviewnya#bow

bagi SeKai Shipper mian ne, karena direview lebih banyak yang meminta Uke!Sehun jadi author bikin uke!Sehun.. selain itu author memang lebih prefer ini. Mianhae ne?

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Bagi Sehun, berada disamping Kai adalah hal yang penting bahkan lebih penting dari perasaan nya sendiri. Jika berada disamping Kai sebagai sahabatnya, membuatnya dapat melihat Kai ia tidak keberatan. Sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan, selama bukan Kai yang merasakan ia masih bisa menghadapinya. Kim Jongin adalah segalanya bagi Oh Sehun.

_~Because whats worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?~ -James Paterson, The Angel Experiment._

**-Chapter 5-**

Author POV

**Sehun's House **

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat ternyata benar kedua orang tuanya masih bekerja dan belum pulang. Sehun menghela nafas. Kai yang melihatnya memandang Sehun khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai. "Gwechanna, hanya saja aku teringat ucapanmu mengenai menukar eomma kita. Jika itu bisa, aku ingin sekali." Jujur Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Kai menatap Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul pundak Sehun, membuat empunya kaget. "K-kai?" Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

"Bukankah, untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau akan menginap ke tempatku? Itu berarti kau tidak akan kesepian kan? Aku akan menemanimu." Hibur Kai sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang selalu disukai Sehun.

Sehun menatap kaget sebelum tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. "Gomawo , Kai." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus.

**DEG **

Kai terpaku menatap Sehun. Senyum itu terlihat sangat berbeda dan entah mengapa senyum itu dapat membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat. Kai sampai takut Sehun dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Kai, mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

Kai segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Sehun. "Ah, kau ambilah barang yang kau perlukan. Aku menunggu di sini saja." Kai langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa di ruang tengah rumah Kai. Ia sengaja menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel di tangannya. Padahal, dia hanya ingin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya itu.

Sehun hanya menatap Kai bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih terlihat 'sibuk' dengan ponselnya.

Kai yang melihat Sehun sudah pergi, menghela nafas lega. Ia memegang bagian dadanya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai stabil. _Kenapa tadi ini berdetak begitu cepat? Senyum itu… bukan kah sama saja dengan semua senyum Sehun yang dulu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda. _Batin Kai sambil tetap memegang dadanya.

Sehun POV

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pintu kamar mandi. Aku memegang bagian dada ku, dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Wajahku memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Jika dulu, aku mungkin tidak seperti ini. Tapi, sekarang berbeda.

"**Bukankah, untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau akan menginap ke tempatku? Itu berarti kau tidak akan kesepian kan? Aku akan menemanimu."**

Omo.. benar juga untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan menginap di tempat Kai. Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa senang sekaligus takut. Senang, tentu saja karena aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kai. Tapi, aku juga takut bagaimana jika Kai sampai mengetahui perasaan ku. Aku tidak pintar menyimpan perasaan apalagi Kai kelihatanya mulai curiga.

Aku merasa mulai pusing dan stress dengan segala pemikiran ini. Aku tidak perduli lagi, aku harus cepat-cepat mandi. Aku tidak ingin Kai menunggu lama.

Author POV

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya membawa koper kecil serta telepon genggam di tangannya. "Ayo, Kai-" tapi, Sehun tidak menemukan Kai diruang tengah. _Kemana dia? Bukankah tadi dia bilang akan menunggu disini? _Pikir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan ke ruang TV nya dan menemukan Kai yang sedang menatap foto yang diletakan di meja kecil di pinggir ruangan itu. Sehun pun menghampiri Kai. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk salah satu foto di meja itu.

Mata Sehun menangkap foto seorang namja yang berusia sekitar 9 tahun sedang merangkul namja kecil lain yang lebih pendek dari namja tadi. "Itu foto kita saat pertama kali kita berpiknik bersama, bukan?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Ya.." jawab Sehun singkat. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kalau dia memiliki foto itu dan diletakan di meja ini. Melihat foto itu membuat Sehun mengingat kejadian di foto itu.

**Flashback**

Terlihat namja kecil berusia 9 tahun yang kelelahan berjalan. Temannya kelihatan masih begitu semangat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ia menoleh dan melihat namja 9 tahun-Sehun- terduduk di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja yang berumur sama dengan Sehun itu. "A-aku hosh kelelahan hosh.." jawab Sehun yang masih berusaha menarik nafasnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat lelah.

"Tapi, tempat nya sudah dekat Sehun-ah." Bujuk namja tadi-Kai-. "Ah.. kita berpiknik disini saja Kai. Tempat ini juga bagus. Sehun menyukai tempat ini,kok. Jadi, Kai tidak perlu menunjukan tempat itu, ne?" usul Sehun dengan semangat. Sedangkan, Kai masih tampak berpikir, "Tapi, tempat itu bagus sekali Sehun-ah, kau yakin tidak ingin melihat tempat itu?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Tidak perlu Kai. Disini saja, ne? lagipula Sehun tidak kuat berjalan jadi nanti akan memperlambatmu. Dan, kita sudah janji pada eomma dan ahjuhma kalau kita tidak akan pulang malam. Kita harus menepati janji, bukan?" ujar Sehun.

Kai pun hanya dapat mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menunjukan tempat itu pada Sehun. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya. _Suatu saat nanti aku akan menunjukan tempat itu pada Sehun. _Batin Kai yakin.

Mereka pun mulai menggelar(?) kain piknik mereka. Dengan semangat Sehun mengeluarkan segala makanan yang ia ambil dari rumah dan meletakanya di atas kain itu. ketika sebuah tangan mengambil salah satu makanan Sehun, yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" omel Sehun. "Aku sedang makan." Jawab Kai polos. "Ish, kalau hal itu aku juga tahu Kai."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Tanya Kai santai sambil terus memakan makanan Sehun dengan santainya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau mengambil makanan ku bahkan kau tidak memintanya terlebih dahulu. Itu tidak sopan tau." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak membawa makanan apa-apa ke sini. Kau tidak sadar Sehun, aku bahkan tidak membawa ransel." Jelas Kai dengan santainya.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya, Sehun berbagi makananya dengan Kai. Lagipula, dia tidak tega kalau Kai harus kelaparan. Sementara, dia menikmati makanannya. Dua namja itu kelihatan sangat menikmati piknik mereka dan tertawa sepanjang waktu. Hingga langit mulai gelap, Sehun pun mengajak Kai untuk kembali sekarang. "Ayo, kita kembali sekarang nanti eomma dan appa kita khawatir." Ajak Sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk.

Kai melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat lelah. Kelihatanya namja itu kelelahan dan tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau mengatakanya kepada Kai. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun?" Tanya Kai khawatir. "Ne."jawab Sehun singkat.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berjongkok(?) di depan Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun. "Naiklah ke pundakku, aku tahu kau lelah. Naiklah aku akan menggendongmu pulang." Balas Kai. "Eh? Tidak usah aku masih bisa berjalan." Tolak Sehun. "Kau ini naiklah, atau aku akan begini terus." Paksa Kai. "Kau ini.. gezz baiklah." Jawab Sehun terpaksa.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun terus menanyakan apakah Kai kelelahan. Hingga tiba saatnya Kai kesal juga, "Yah! Berhentilah bertanya Oh Sehun. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau ini bawel sekali."

"Kau.. aku kan Cuma mengkhawatirkanmu." Kesal Sehun. Kai tidak menanggapi Sehun, dia terus saja berjalan masih dengan Sehun di gendongannya. Sejujurnya, ya Kai merasa lelah bagaimanapun ukuran tubuh mereka tidak terlalu berbeda, dan Kai juga masih kecil. Hanya saja saat melihat wajah Sehun yang kelelahan Kai tidak menyukainya.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Sehun. Rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu berjauhan, karena itu Kai mengantarkan Sehun terlebih dahulu. "Sehun-ah, kita sudah sampai sekarang turunlah." Panggil Kai. Tidak ada jawaban. Saat Kai menoleh ternyata Sehun tertidur dipunggungnya. Kai tersenyum kecil. "Dia ini.." ucap Kai pelan. Biarpun merasa sakit di bagian punggungnya, karena terlalu lama menggendong Sehun, ia tidak ingin membangunkan namja itu. _dia pasti lelah, biarpun begitu aku belum menunjukkan tempat itu padanya, _kesal Kai. _Aku akan menunjukanya lain waktu. _Pikir Kai.

**Flashback done **

Suara Kai menghentikan Sehun dari mengingat masa kecil mereka. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sehun polos. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan –Are-You-Stupid nya.

"Aku sedang melamun tadi, jadi aku tidak mendengar yang kau katakana, oke? Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." jelas Sehun.

"Memang aku menatapmu seperti apa? Mataku dari dulu memang seperti ini." Balas Kai. "Pabbo. Maksud ku, kau menatapku seolah-olah aku ini idiot hanya karena aku tidak mendengar yang kau katakana tadi." Ulang Sehun. "Kau memang Idiot." Ejek Kai.

Sebelum Sehun sempat membalas, Kai sudah merangkul pundaknya sambil berkata, "Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat lain dahulu. Setelah itu, baru kita kerumah ku dan istirahat. Bagaimana?" ajak Kai. Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Itu rahasia. Ayo, kau ikut saja. Sebelum hari menjadi lebih sore." Paksa Kai. Sehun hanya dapat mengikuti Kai, lagipula ia penasaran kemana Kai akan mengajaknya. _Sebenarnya, apa rencana kamjjong ini? _Batin Sehun.

At Lake ( Kai Secret Place )

Sehun menatap danau kecil didepanya dengan takjub. Dia tidak tahu kalau di daerah tempat tinggal mereka ada tempat seperti ini. Sehun berhenti memandang takjub pemandangan didepanya, saat mendengar suara tawa seseorang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Dia tidak melihat ada yang lucu saat itu. "Ani, wajahmu lucu sekali Sehun. Ehm.. bagaimana mendeskripsikanya.. ah! Seperti anak kecil yang diberikan permen pertama kalinya. Wajahmu benar-benar seperti itu." tawa Kai.

Sehun menatapnya jengkel. "Kau ini menyebalkan. Aku hanya takjub saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau di dekat sini, ada tempat seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa tempat sebagus ini sepi sekali?" bingung Sehun.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia tentu saja sepi." Jawab Kai asal. "Tempat rahasia? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun. Dia masih tidak mengerti, jelas-jelas danau ini tempat umum, jadi bagaimana mungkin ini menjadi tempat rahasia? "Kau ini payah sekali Oh Sehun. Maksudku, adalah tempat rahasia ku. Tidak ada orang yang tahu tempat ini. Warga disini menyebar rumor-rumor menakutkan sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mau ke tempat ini." Jelas Kai.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa bisa menemukan tempat ini, sampai mengklaim ini tempat rahasia mu?" Tanya Sehun. "Pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini, saat dulu appa dan eomma bertengkar. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dirumah. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk menyendiri sekaligus bermain. Biarpun, aku masih kecil tapi kurasa rasa ingin tahu ku lebih besar daripada rasa takutku. Haha. Karena itu, dengan takut-takut aku ketempat ini dan menemukan danau kecil ini. Sejak saat itu, saat aku merasa ingin sendiri aku akan kesini. Menghabiskan waktuku sampai aku merasa tenang, baru kembali."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menunjukan tempat ini padaku?" "Kau masih tidak mengerti? Ini tempat yang pernah kujanjikan saat kita masih kecil dulu. Saat melihat foto itu, aku kembali mengingatnya. Dan, aku sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Ja-jadi, ini tempat yang kau maksud itu?" omo, Kai ini benar-benar luar biasa!" seru Sehun. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak menyesal mengajakmu kesini." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun untuk sejenak merasa waktu berhenti. Dia rasa dia benar-benar menyukai senyum Kai. Sehun terus memandang Kai sebelum mengalihkan pandangan nya. Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan danau itu.

Untuk sementara, keheningan masih meliputi mereka berdua. Bagi Sehun, ia sangat menikmati moment ini dengan Kai. Sampai suatu pertanyaan muncuk di benak Sehun. _Kalau ini tempat rahasianya, kenapa ia memberitahukan tempat ini padaku? _Pikirnya.

"Kai.." panggil Sehun. Kai hanya bergumam kecil menandakan kalau ia mendengar Sehun biarpun ia masih focus pada pandangan didepanya. _Kelihatanya ini benar-benar tempat favorite nya. _Batin Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau ini tempat rahasia mu, kenapa kau memberitahukan tempat ini padaku?" Tanya Sehun. Ia melihat Kai terdiam sebelum Kai melihat kea rah Sehun. "Karena kau special." Jawab Kai dengan Senyum tulusnya.

DEG

Sehun dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia special untuk Kai? Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Mwoya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau ini. Tentu saja kau special. Kau kan sahabat terbaik dariku, Oh Sehun. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki. Kita akan selalu bersama, ne?" senyum Kai sambil mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

Sehun merasa dirinya terjatuh setelah diterbangkan begitu tinggi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Kai. 'Ani, _pabboya_! Aku menyukaimu, yah kita sahabat! Tapi aku ingin kau melihatku sebagaimana aku melihatmu. Merasakan sebagaimana apa yang kurasakan padamu.'

Tapi, Sehun sadar bahwa perbuatanya bisa berakibat fatal pada persahabatan mereka. Dan, dia tidak yakin siap melihat itu. karena itu, dengan menguatkan dirinya ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ne, kita akan selalu bersama. Oh Sehun akan Selalu menjadi sahabat Kim Jongin."

"_That's why first love looks like it can't be accomplished. Because no one talks about a successful romance with first love"_

_Yoon Yoon Jae, Reply 1997_

To Be Continue

**Author notes **

Okay, this is it! Chapter 5.. mian kalau author updatenya agak lama. Author lagi ujian MID. T.T

Tapi, author akan usahain ga update terlalu lama. Untuk yang baca fanfic Hope- for your love (Kalau ada) mohon ditunggu ne. author lagi belum ada ide untuk lanjutin. Ditunggu ne.. bagi yang baca dan review gomawo #bow

ReviewReply

YoungChanBiased : ne, cheonmaneyo ne, Kai dibikin masih bingung ama perasaanya. Beda ama Sehun yang udah ngerti gomawo chingu reviewnya ^^

mitatitu : jinja? Mian ne.. semoga yang ini cukup panjang dang a mengecewakan ne? gomawo reviewnya ^^

Oh Jizze : gomawoo ne, itu udah difikirin kok.. tinggal ditunggu di chap yang akan datang ya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

: ne.. Slow Romance hehe.. kita buat uri thehun menderita dulu. Evil laugh. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

evilfish1503 : ne, ini KaiHun kok iya nih masih difikirkan konfliknya gomawoo reviewnya ^^

Han Ri Rin : ni lanjutanya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Kadera : wkwkwk iya Sehun akan dibuat menderita ne #dikeroyokfanssehun gomawo reviewnya ^^

Oh Kai Hun : ne, cheonma. Rated M? omo.. akan dicoba :p gomawo reviewnya ^^

rinie hun : ne, ini lanjutanya gomawoo reviewnya ^^

bubbleLulu : ne, sehun sweet ya.. fangirling bareng , Kai seme disini. Haha gomawo reviewnya ^^

RnR ?


	6. Chapter 6

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Sehun sadar bahwa perbuatanya bisa berakibat fatal pada persahabatan mereka. Dan, dia tidak yakin siap melihat itu. karena itu, dengan menguatkan dirinya ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ne, kita akan selalu bersama. Oh Sehun akan Selalu menjadi sahabat Kim Jongin."

"_That's why first love looks like it can't be accomplished. Because no one talks about a successful romance with first love"_

_Yoon Yoon Jae, Reply 1997_

**-Chapter 6-**

Kai 's House

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Sedangkan, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Karena kejadian di danau tadi, mood nya jadi kurang baik. Perasaan kecewa masih meliputinya. Yah, biar berapa kali pun Kai mengatakan itu Sehun masih tetap merasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sejak kembali dari danau, Sehun tidak banyak bicara. Dan, kelihatanya moodnya tidak baik. _Padahal, tadi masih baik-baik saja. Ada apa lagi? _Batin Kai.

"Gwechanna. Hanya sedikit lapar. Kau punya makanan?" jawab Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Kai khawatir, lagipula dia tidak ingin Kai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. _Aku harus belajar untuk lebih menguasai perasaan ku. _Batin Sehun.

Melihat Kai hanya diam sambil memandang Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit risih dan bingung. "K-kai?" panggil Sehun. "Ah, wae?" Tanya Kai. "Kau punya makanan? Aku sedikit lapar." Ulang Sehun. "Ah.. ada. Eomma meninggalkan beberapa makanan. Biar ku panaskan dulu, kau tunggu saja. Bagaimana sementara aku memanaskanya kau rapikan barang-barangmu?" ujar Kai.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memanaskanya, kan? Aku rapikan barang-barangku dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan membantumu." Jawab Sehun. Setelahnya, ia langsung mengambil koper kecilnya dan bergegas menuju kamar Kai.

Kai POV

"Gwechanna. Hanya sedikit lapar. Kau punya makanan?" aku bisa mendengar Sehun tertawa kecil. Aku memandang wajahnya, dan aku bisa melihat kalau apa yang dikatakanya hanya untuk mengalihkan pertanyaanku.

Tawanya itu terasa berbeda. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa terasa berbeda. Hanya saja aku merasa ada kesedihan yang disembunyikan di sana. Atau aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal ini sampai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak?

"K-kai?" aku kembali mendengar suara Sehun memanggilku. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar ragu. Tanpa kusadari, dari tadi aku hanya diam sambil menatap Sehun. Dia pasti merasa risih. Beginilah aku, kalau sudah melamun tidak akan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ah, wae?" tanyaku lagi. Aku sungguh tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. "Kau punya makanan? Aku sedikit lapar." Ulang Sehun. "Ah.. ada. Eomma meninggalkan beberapa makanan. Biar ku panaskan dulu, kau tunggu saja. Bagaimana sementara aku memanaskanya kau rapikan barang-barangmu?" ujar ku.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memanaskanya, kan? Aku rapikan barang-barangku dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan membantumu." Jawab Sehun. Aku hanya menganguk kecil, kulihat dia segera berlalu menuju kamarku. Setelahnya, aku menghela nafas. Kenapa banyak hal aneh tentang Sehun yang tidak pernah kusadari sebelumnya.

Author POV

Kai terlihat sibuk memanaskan beberapa masakan eommanya. Biarpun kadang dia merasa kesal saat eommanya memperlakukan nya seperti anak kecil, bahkan berfikir kalau dia akan diculik. Ya ampun, _for God Sake _dia sudah 17 tahun, siapa yang akan menculiknya? Tapi, Kai tahu alasan eommanya sebenarnya adalah agar Kai tidak kesepian saat ditinggal oleh eomma dan appanya itu. Kai tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah eommanya. Ia tidak menyangka baru 1 hari eommanya pergi, dia sudah mulai merindukan mereka. Tentu saja, Kai juga merindukan appanya.

"Kai?" panggil Sehun. "Ah, kau sudah selesai? Kau terlambat tahu, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Bangga Kai.

"Kau ini, kau kan Cuma memanaskan makanan. Apa yang kau banggakan dari hal itu, hah? Wajar saja aku lama, kamarmu itu berantakan sekali. Apalgi lemari pakaian mu itu. **sangat-sangat **berantakan. Aku tahu _namja _biasanya memiliki kamar yang berantakan. Tapi, kamarmu itu sungguh.. aish, Sudahlah kau benar-benar memalukan." Celoteh Sehun panjang lebar.

Sedangkan, Kai hanya menatap Sehun bingung dan tak lama tertawa keras. Sangat keras bahkan sampai Sehun harus menutup kedua telinganya. "Yah! Kai! Berhenti! apa yang kau tertawakan? Tertawaan mu itu membuat telinga ku sakit, tau?" omel Sehun.

Kai masih saja tertawa, hingga ia merasakan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya. PLETAK. "Aw! Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" protes Kai.

"Baguslah, kau sudah berhenti tertawa sekarang. Telinga ku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus telinganya pelan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu, sampai kau tertawa seperti itu." Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kai balik bertanya. "Kau ini _pabbo _sekali. Kalau aku sudah tahu, aku tidak mungkin bertanya padamu kan, Kim Jongin?" jawab Sehun sambil memutar matanya. Terkadang, Kai memang sangat bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskanya padamu. Kau tidak perlu ngambek seperti itu. Seperti yeoja saja." Goda Kai. "Mwo!? Apa kau bilang!? Katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan menghajarmu dan menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya pukulan _yeoja_" omel Sehun sambil mengangkat tanganya hendak memukul Kai lagi.

"Oke. Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Ujar Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Kau masih ingin tahu kenapa aku tertawa kan?" tawar Kai.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, beri tahu aku kenapa kau tertawa heboh seperti itu? Jadi, aku bisa segera makan." Jawab Sehun.

"Ck.. yang ada di pikiran mu hanya makan saja. Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu tetap kurus?" bingung Kai. Sehun hanya memandang Kai kesal. "Baiklah, semua yang kau katakan barusan benar-benar mirip eommaku. Kau tahu? Kim Jongin kamarmu sangat berantakan dan bla.. bla.. bla.. Kau mengingatkan ku pada eomma." Jelas Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tertawa bersama Kai. _Kurasa aku akan menikmati waktuku denganmu Kai. _Batin Sehun. Untuk saat ini, ia dapat melupakan rasa takut di dadanya. Ia memutuskan akan menikmati waktu yang ia punya bersama Kai sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Mereka berdua pun memulai makan siang mereka dengan canda tawa. Yang pasti, saat seperti ini tanpa mereka berdua sadari adalah saat-saat yang paling mereka bahagiakan.

Kai POV

Selesai makan, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun menonton film bersama. Setelah membersihkan meja makan tentunya. Aku tidak ingin dapat omelan eomma dan appa saat mereka pulang nanti. Telinga ku bisa rusak nanti.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film kau mau?" ajak ku pada Sehun. Sehun mengangkat alisnya padaku, sebelum bertanya, "Menonton? Maksudmu, ke bioskop begitu?" Tanya Sehun.

Ah, aku rasa pertanyaan ku salah. Aku hanya bermaksud mengajak Sehun menonton kaset bersama. "Ah, bukan. Maksud ku, menonton kaset di kamarku." Jelasku.

Sehun menatapku sebentar, sebelum ia berkata, "Kau ini, aku kira kau mengajak ku menonton di bioskop." "Eh? Aku tahu kau begitu ingin menonton berdua denganku Sehun, tapi aku sedikit sibuk hari ini. Jadi-" sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Sehun sudah memotongku.

"Hentikan! Kau ini, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menonton bioskop denganmu!" setelahnya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar KU dan meninggalkan ku berdiri bengong di ruang tengah.

Sebelum, akhirnya aku sadar kalau dia mengunciku dari kamar KU sendiri. "Yah! Oh Sehun!"

SKIP TIME

Author POV

Sehun menggeliat kecil di tempat tidur. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan melihat sekeliling. _Ah, ini tidak seperti kamarku, aku dimana? _Batin Sehun bingung. Kelihatanya Sehun masih berusaha memulihkan ingatannya. Setelah 15 detik dalam hening..

"AH! Aku tertidur, dan ini kamar Kai. Kai!" Sehun berteriak kecil sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat sekeliling, saat matanya terfokus pada sosok namja yang tertidur dengan tenang pada sofa di ruang tengah itu.

Sehun segera menghampiri Kai. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Tadinya, ia hanya masuk kamar berniat mengerjai Kai, tepi nyatanya dia malah tertidur disana. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun ia menginap di rumah Kai. Harusnya ia yang tidur di sofa, bukan Kai. _Dia tahu aku akan menginap, tapi kenapa dikamarnya hanya ada 1 kasur, dia tidak menyediakan kasur lipat? _pikir Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri Kai. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Kai pelan, bermaksud membangunkan namja itu. "Kai, bangun. Tidurlah di kamarmu." Panggil Sehun.

"5 menit lagi, eomma." Racau Kai. Sehun menatap Kai bingung, sebelum ia tertawa kecil. "Anak ini.. Yah! Aku bukan eommamu!" panggil Sehun lebih keras. Kai mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "Sehun?" Tanya Kai. "Ne. ini Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai polos. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan sinisnya, sebelum ia menjawab "Aku kesini, untuk mengulitimu hidup-hidup." Kai menatap Sehun _horror._

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Tentu saja untuk membangunkan mu bodoh." Jawab Sehun serius. "Untuk apa kau membangunkan ku? Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun melihat jam dinding sebentar, sebelum ia menjawab, "Jam 9 malam. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau membangunkan ku? Aku kan sedang asik tidur. Iss.. kau ini" kesal Kai. Sehun menatap Kai kesal. "Aku membangunkan mu agar kau tidur di kamarmu _pabbo!_" kesal Sehun.

"Eh? Bukankah kau mau tidur disana?" Tanya Kai heran. Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku ingin tidur disana. Tak kusangka tempat tidurmu sangat nyaman. Tapi, itu adalah kamarmu Kai. Aku tidak sekejam itu membiarkan pemilik rumah tidur di sofa seperti ini. Apa kata eomma mu nanti?" jelas Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang beri tahu aku dimana kau menyimpan kasur lipat?" lanjut Sehun. "Kasur lipat?" Tanya Kai. "Ya.. kasur yang biasa kau berikan untuk tamu yang menginap atau Futon?" Tanya Sehun. Kai menatap Sehun bingung. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun menatap Kai _horror _"Jangan katakana kalau kau tidak punya?" omel Sehun.

"Aku punya, hanya saja aku tidak tahu dimana eomma menyimpannya." Jawab Kai santai. Sehun menatap Kai kesal. _Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau dia tidak menyiapkan kasur lipat itu, aku harus tidur dimana? _Bingung Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Sedangkan, Kai masih menatap Sehun bingung. _Kenapa dia kelihatan frustrasi begitu? _"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai. "Kalau kau tidak punya kasur lipat, aku akan tidur dimana? Sofa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau tidur di sofa? Tidur saja denganku, bukan kah tempat tidurku cukup besar?" tawar Kai. "M-mwo? Ti-tidur dengan mu? Berdua?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

"Ne, tentu saja berdua. Memang ada siapa lagi, Sehun?" jawab Kai. "Lagi pula, bukan kah kita sudah biasa tidur seperti itu?" lanjut Kai. "Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja. Itu kan dulu Kai." Jelas Sehun pelan.

"Apa bedanya?" lanjut Kai. "Lupakan, aku tidur saja di sofa. Kau juga tidurlah, besok kita masih harus sekolah." Ucap Sehun. Kemudian, ia berjalan pelan menuju sofa. Ia merapikan sedikit bantal tempat Kai tidur tadi, sebelum kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya disana.

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya, sebelum suara Kai terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sehun." Ujar Kai. Sehun masih tetap memejamkan matanya. "Sehun-ah!" panggil Kai lagi. Sehun masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Kai tampak akan menyerah, sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat ide mengerjai Sehun. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah telinga Sehun. Ia berbisik pelan, "Sehun-ah, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang.. Aku akan mencium mu, aku tidak bercanda kau tahu" bisik Kai dengan suaranya yang dibuat semakin _low_.

BRUK

"Aw! Appo! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" rintih Kai sambil menggelus bokongnya yang baru mencium lantai. Sehun hanya melototi Kai dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Siapa suruh kau membisikkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu, hah!?" oceh Sehun. "Kau ini, aku kan tidak serius." Jawab Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tetap saja! Kau membuatku takut!" bela Sehun.

"Sekarang, apa maumu?" lanjut Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ulang Kai. "Lalu? Apa hubunganya dengan ku?" bingung Sehun. "Kau yang membangunkan ku." Jawab Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Yah! Jangan menunjukku begitu. Baiklah, jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Temani aku!" seru Kai semangat. Sehun menatap Kai, seakan-akan Kai adalah orang gila. "Kai, besok kita masih harus sekolah dan aku mengantuk. Jadi, sekarang kau pergilah ke kamarmu dan aku akan tidur disini. Selamat malam." Sehun pun hendak kembali ke sofanya, saat tangan Kai menahan tangannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang temani aku." Sehun menatap Kai bingung. "Maksud ku, temani aku di kamar ku." Jelas Kai. Sehun yang sudah lelah, akhirnya hanya dapat menuruti Kai.

Kai sudah menidurkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, Sedangkan, Sehun masih berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di sana?" Tanya Kai. "Ha? Memang aku harus apa?" Tanya Sehun polos. _Omo, kyeopta. A-apa? _Batin Kai.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidurlah disampingku. Bukankah, aku ingin kau menemaniku?" jawab Kai. Sehun yakin kalau wajahnya pasti merona merah, _Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidur disamping Kai, dia pasti bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku. Ah, itu berlebihan. Tapi, tidur disamping Kai. Aku tidak akan tidur semalaman. _Batin Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kai. Suara Kai menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "A-ani, baiklah. Geserlah sedikit!" seru Sehun. "Geez.. baiklah." Kai memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit sehingga kini ia bersandar pada dinding. Sehun menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Kai, tanpa melihat Kai ia langsung menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu Sehun?" Tanya Kai. "Yah! Jangan banyak bertanya, tidak bisakah kita tidur saja Kim Jongin?" kesal Sehun, Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak selelah itu, dia hanya ingin menghindari semua pertanyaan Kai. Dia juga terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya untuk bisa mendengar semua pertanyaan Kai.

"Baiklah, _you 're no fun."_ Jawab Kai. Setelahnya, tidak terdengar suara lagi dari mereka.

Sehun POV

Apa Kai sudah tertidur? Ah, aku bisa mendengar suara nafas nya. Agak teratur, aku rasa dia sudah tertidur sekarang, Jadi, aku bisa berbalik sekarang kan? Aku memutar tubuhku perlahan, aku bisa melihat ia sudah tertidur pulas.

Rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat ia bersikeras mengatakan agar aku menemaninya, karena ia tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang, lihat kan dia bahkan tertidur lebih dulu sebelum ku. Menyebalkan. Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum mengingat Kai dan tingkahnya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan wajahnya. Aku sangat menyukai namja ini, Ani, aku sangat mencintai namja ini. Sangat mencintainya sampai terasa sakit. Kai, aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu perasaan ku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, rasa takutku jauh lebih besar. Aku takut saat kau tahu yang sebenarnya kau akan berubah. Kau akan memandangku berbeda, aku tidak mau Kai. Aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan jijik dan sebagainya di matamu itu.

Tanpa kusadari pandangan mataku turun ke arah bibir Kai. Aku memang menyukai semua bagian dari Kai. Tapi, bibirnya adalah favorit ku. Entahlah, mungkin karena bibirnya itu dapat membuat senyum manis khas Kai yang kusukai, Dan, kadang _smirk _nya yang membuat ku memerah. Seperti saat ini, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Aku benar-benar penasaran akan seperti apa rasanya bibir itu. Mwo? Apa yang kupikirkan? A-apa tadi aku berfikir untuk menci-cium nya. Tapi, aku memang ingin tahu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearah Kai. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Hanya satu kecupan, tidak apa kan? Sedikit lagi. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Sampa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirku. Lembut. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku lihat Kai telah membuka matanya.

Aku segera melepas kecupan ku dari bibir Kai. Deg. Bagaimana ini?! Aku masih berusaha memikirkan kata-kata penjelasan untuk Kai. "K-Kai, aku.." tapi, betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat Kai mengeram kecil sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia juga memutar tubuhnya menghadap dinding.

A-apa itu tadi? Jadi, dia tidak terbangun? Tanpa kusadari, aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku sangat lega. Bagaimanapun juga bisa gawat kalau Kai tahu aku mencuri kecupannya. Wajahku kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Itu adalah _First Kiss _ku. Entahlah, jika ini adalah yang pertama untuk Kai. Tapi, yang jelas aku tidak akan melupakan ini. Aku pun membetulkan posisiku dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tertidur sambil tersenyum kecil.

Author POV

**Seoul, 05:00 a.m **

Kring.. Kring..

Kai menggeram kecil. Tangannya bergerak kecil menggapai meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia menekan tombol _off _pada alarmnya. "Eggh.. jam berapa ini?" racau Kai. Ia memutar kecil tubuhnya, ia berhenti sejenak sebentar saat menyadari ada tubuh lain di tempat tidurnya. Ia menggucek(?) matanya pelan. Ia melihat seorang namja tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya ia menyadari kalau 'sosok' itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kai. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh Sehun. Yang jelas ia sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum kecil. _Manis _batin Kai. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terjulur menggelus pipi pucat Sehun pelan. Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Kai segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di pipi Sehun.

Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun pelan. "Sehun, Sehun-ah.." panggil Kai. Sehun hanya menggeliat kecil. Ia memutar tubuhnya dari Kai dan kembali tertidur. "Geez.. anak ini. Sehun-ah, bangunlah! Ini sudah pagi, kita harus sekolah!" panggil Kai lagi. Kini, dia menggoyangkan tubuh Kai lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "Kai?" panggil Sehun. "Ne, ini Kai." Jawab Kai. "Bangunlah, kita masih harus sekolah." Lanjut Kai. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, ia menguap lebar dan meregangkan badannya. "Aku masih mengantuk." Ujar Sehun kecil. Kai mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sulit bangun, Sehun-ah. Baiklah, kau tunggulah disini. Biar aku mandi pertama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai. "Hm, baiklah." Jawab Sehun pelan. Ia terlihat benar-benar masih mengantuk.

Kai pun meninggalkan Sehun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kai memutuskan untuk mandi pertama dan membiarkan Sehun untuk kembali tidur, walaupun itu berarti nantinya ia harus kembali membangunkan Sehun. Kai menghela nafas pelan. _anak itu _batin Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**05:30 a.m **

Kai keluar dari kamar mandinya, hanya menggunakan handuk yang melekat pada bagian pinggangnya. _Topless _begitulah penampilan Kai. Ia tadinya ingin mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Sehun, tapi ia takut mereka terlambat karena itu masih dengan penampilan _topless _nya, ia beranjak membangunkan Sehun.

Kai menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun pelan, "Sehun-ah, ayo bangun dan pergi mandi." Panggil Kai. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggusap matanya pelan. "Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya Sehun. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan penampilan Kai.

"Ne. karena itu, sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya dan mandilah, kau bau!" perintah Kai. "Cerewet!" omel Sehun, dengan malas-malasan akhirnya ia membuka matanya pelan, sedari tadi dia hanya menggusap matanya saja. Sekarang matanya terbelalak melihat penampilan Kai. "Yah! Apa yang kau pakai itu!?" teriak Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian handuk Kai. "Ini? Handuk, bukan? Kau tidak tahu?" binggung Kai.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _pabbo! _Maksudku, kenapa kau mengenakan handuk seperti itu! aish. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi." Kesal Sehun lalu segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa anak itu? aku kan Cuma tidak ingin dia terlambat. Kenapa dia malah marah-marah? Apa salahnya aku memakai handuk? Dasar anak itu, kalau sudah marah-marah benar-benar seperti yeoja!" gumam Kai.

Sehun POV

Aish.. dasar Kai ! bagaimana bisa dia membangunkan ku dengan pakaian seperti itu!? aku tahu dia pasti akan menjawab 'Mwo? Kau konyol Sehun, kita kan sama-sama namja tidak masalah bukan aku berpakaian seperti ini?' Anak itu! tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus disana! Menyebalkan!

Dan, lagi apa dia tidak sadar kalau _abs _nya itu bisa membuat ku _drooling _. aish, Oh Sehun hari ini dan kedepannya akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Aish, aku menghela nafas pelan.

Sehun-ah, Hwaiting!

To Be Continue

**Author note **

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya author update juga fanfic ini. Mianhae ne, author updatenya lama banget, karena ujian, tugas dan les bikin author ga sempet update terus T.T apalagi modem author error jadi makin lama deh. #alesan #plak Sekali lagi mian ne~

Oh, iya mian juga kalau cerita nya belibet n makin gaje, namanya juga author masih newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi ya..

Dan, koreksi waktu itu ada nama 'Donghae' itu typo, miann ne~

Sekian dulu author notenya, bagi yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya jeongmal gomawo ya ^^

Mianhae ne, author belum balas reviewnya dulu ne! tapi, author baca semua kok

Gomawo ya reviewnya!

Mind ReadnReview?

~Fujoshi97~


	7. Chapter 7

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?).

Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Sehun POV

Aish.. dasar Kai ! bagaimana bisa dia membangunkan ku dengan pakaian seperti itu!? aku tahu dia pasti akan menjawab 'Mwo? Kau konyol Sehun, kita kan sama-sama namja tidak masalah bukan aku berpakaian seperti ini?' Anak itu! tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus disana! Menyebalkan!

Dan, lagi apa dia tidak sadar kalau _abs _nya itu bisa membuat ku _drooling _. aish, Oh Sehun hari ini dan kedepannya akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Aish, aku menghela nafas pelan.

Sehun-ah, Hwaiting!

**-Chapter 7-**

Author POV

Kai tampak menyiapkan sarapan –yang disediakan eommanya, sambil menunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lama, Sehun keluar dari kamar Kai sambil merapikan dasi seragamnya. Ia menghampiri Kai, lalu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Kai. "Ayo, sarapan. Jangan bermain _handphone _saja!" perintah Sehun. Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dengan _handphone _nya kemudian bergumam kecil, "Gezz.. kau semakin mirip dengan eommaku." Gumam Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai sinis. "Siapa suruh kau seperti anak kecil begitu. Kita ini harus buru-buru sarapan, agar tidak terlambat. Bukannya malah bermain _handphone _dengan santai begitu." Omel Sehun panjang lebar.

Kai menunjuk wajah Sehun sambil berteriak kecil, "Mwo!? Terlambat kau bilang? Lihatlah, siapa yang membuat kita terlambat. Kau sangat sulit dibangunkan benar-benar seperti mayat." Sindir Kai.

"Yah! Itu semua salahmu kan mengajak kita tidur satu tempat tidur, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Bela Sehun dengan wajah merona. "Apa hubungannya tidur bersamaku dengan kau sulit dibangunkan? Kau pintar mencari alasan Oh Sehun!" sinis Kai. "Aish! Sudahlah, kita sarapan saja aku tidak mau terlambat dan sudah dihukum pagi-pagi." Jawab Sehun, lalu segera memulai sarapannya. Kai hanya menatapnya kesal sebelum ikut memulai sarapannya.

**VICTORY High School, 06:30 a.m**

Sehun dan Kai tampak jalan beriringan, menuju kelas mereka. Kai merangkul pundak Sehun, sedangkan Sehun tampak sibuk dengan _handphone _nya. Kai tampak kesal dengan Sehun yang bahkan tidak memperhatikannya, yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu itu, hah? Aku mengajakmu bicara dari tadi tahu!" kesal Kai.

"Aku sedang sibuk membalas pesan dari eommaku,Kai. Lagipula yang dari tadi kau bicarakan kan hanya soal game, bukan? Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." balas Sehun. "Eommamu? Bukankah dia sudah tahu kau menginap di tempatku?" Tanya Kai. "Ya, dia tahu. Entahlah, dia hanya menanyakan beberapa hal saja." Jawab Sehun. Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Kai, Sehun!" terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang cukup menulikan telinga. Kai dan Sehun kontan menutup telinga mereka bersamaan. Untunglah, Sehun sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan ponsel Sehun akan mencium tanah.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Untuk apa kau berteriak seperti itu? kau mau membuat ku tuli di usia muda, hah!?" teriak Kai. Sedangkan, Sehun harus kembali menutup telinganya karena dia berada tepat disamping Kai. "Bodoh! Kau juga jangan berteriak, kau ingin membuat ku tuli di usia muda!?" kesal Sehun sinis. Kai hanya menyenggir kuda, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Mianhae." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian. Sebelum dia menunjuk Kai sambil berkata, "Omo! Kau hanya bersikap manis di hadapan Sehun, Kai. Benar-benar mencurigakan!" tuduh Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai polos. "Maksudnya, saat Sehun memarahimu tadi, kau malah tertawa dan meminta maaf. Bayangkan kalau itu Baekhyun, kalian pasti sudah adu mulut sampai pulang sekolah." Celetuk Chanyeol dari belakang Baekhyun.

Kai menatap mereka sebentar sebelum bertanya pada Sehun, "Apa iya?" Tanya Kai. Sehun menatap Kai risih. "Entahlah.. kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku!?" Setelahnya Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sebelum Sehun sempat masuk ke kelasnya, Baekhyun sudah kembali merangkulnya dan berkata, "Aku duduk denganmu ya Sehun?" pinta Baekhyun. "Waeyo? Tumben sekali." Tanya Sehun. "Anieyo. Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau kan? Ya ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memberikan aegyo andalannya.

Sehun yang melihat aegyo Baekhyun tersebut, akhirnya menyetujuinya. "Ne, baiklah." Pasrah Sehun. Mendengar hal tersebut, dengan semangat Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkannya di bangku pilihannya. "Eh, kenapa kita duduk sini? Aku biasa duduk disana." Tunjuk Sehun kearah kursi di barisan kedua. "Ah, karena aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, karena itu kita duduk di kursi belakang saja ne?" jelas Baekhyun. _Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin mengobrol dengan ku? Aneh. _Pikir Sehun. Namun, Sehun malas untuk meladeni Baekhyun karena itu dia setuju-setuju saja. "Hm.. Baiklah." Setuju Sehun.

Kai masuk ke kelasnya dan melihat Sehun berjalan untuk duduk di kursi Baekhyun. Ia segera menghampiri mereka. "Yah! Kenapa kau duduk di sana?" Tanya Kai. "Baekhyun yang memintaku." Jawab Sehun santai. "Baekhyun, kenapa kau mencuri Sehun!?" kesal Kai. "Apa maksudmu? Sehun saja tidak keberatan, kok. Jangan berlebihan, Kim Jongin." Balas Baekhyun. Kai baru saja hendak membalas saat Sehun menghentikannya dan berkata, "Aku bukan barang Kai. Jangan gunakan kata mencuri itu. Lagipula ada yang ingin dia bicarakan." Jelas Sehun.

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Baekhyun menyusul dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. Kai yang melihatnya hanya bergumam kesal dan beranjak menuju tempat yang biasa ia duduki dengan Sehun. "Nah, Sehun ada yang-" sebelum Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara bel pelajaran berbunyi. Ketua kelas pun menyiapkan murid-murid untuk berdoa ( Author ga tahu system belajar di Korea, jadi anggap aja kayak di Indonesia ya ^^v ).

Setelahnya guru mata pelajaran Matematika pun masuk. "Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa guru itu. Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum berbisik, "Kita bicarakan nanti, oke?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk. Pelajaran Matematika pun dimulai dengan berbagai materi membosankan yang membuat anak-anak kelas 3 itu menguap dan menggobrol satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang juga bosan pun menoleh ke arah Sehun dan melihat namja itu tengah memperhatikan Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Sehun kecil. Sehun menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Ada apa?" "Kenapa kau memperhatikan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. "A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak memperhatikan Kai." Bela Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengejek lalu berkata, "Begitukah? Tapi yang kulihat kau memperhatikannya." Goda Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau wajah Sehun menjadi semakin memerah. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum berubah serius dan bertanya kepada Sehun masih dengan suara pelan. "Ehm, Sehun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Wae?" sahut Sehun. "Kau, eh.. menyukai Kai, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan mereka. Hanya saja jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai Kai, Baekhyun berniat untuk membantunya. Sehun menatap Kai sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau berfikiran begitu?" sehun balik bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah, ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, kadang aku melihat tatapanmu pada Kai sangat berbeda dari tatapanmu pada orang lain. Aku tahu itu hanya hal kecil saja, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Ayolah! Jawab saja." Jelas Baekhyun sekaligus memohon.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menggelak, "Ani. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Baekhyun." Mendengarnya Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berkata, "Aish, ayolah jangan berbohong padaku! Aku ini kan temanmu!" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Ekhm! Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, Baekhyun-shi?" Tanya Seongsaengnim. "A-ani.." jawab Baekhyun takut-takut. "Kalau begitu saya harap anda tidak mengganggu dengan membuat suara-suara yang tidak diperlukan." Perintah Seongsaengnim. "A-araseo." Jawab Baekhyun. Seongsaengnim kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Sementara, baekhyun menatap Sehun sebal sebelum berbisik, "Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun." Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kai menatap kesal kearah mereka.

Kai POV

Melihat Sehun yang tertawa dan bercanda bersama Baekhyun membuat ku sedikit kesal. Entahlah, hanya saja harusnya AKU yang bercanda bersama Baekhyun, harusnya AKU yang mengajaknya bercanda, dan harusnya AKU yang tertawa dengannya. Eh? Kenapa aku menjadi posesif begini? Lamunanku terhenti saat seseorang disampingku menepuk pundakku pelan.

Saat berbalik aku melihat seorang yeoja tersenyum kearah ku. Eh? Bukankah Chanyeol yang duduk disampingku? "Siapa kau?" Tanya ku. "Aku? Namaku Soohyun." jelas yeoja itu. "Ani bukan itu maksudku. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa kau bisa duduk disini?" Tanya ku lagi. "Saat kau duduk disini tadi, aku sudah duduk disini , Jongin-shi." Jelas Soohyun. Benarkah? Aku kira dari tadi aku duduk dengan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak menyadarinya, ya?" ujar Soohyun. Kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Omo! Ini pertama kalinya seorang yeoja melakukan aegyo padaku. Aku rasa wajahku memerah sekarang. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tanya Soohyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Aigo! Aku rasa aku tertarik pada yeoja ini. Setelah itupun, aku dan Soohyun menggobrol tentang berbagai hal yang membuatku semakin tertarik padanya. Dan untuk sejenak aku merasa seperti Sehun lah yang berada disampingku.

Author POV

Sehun menghela nafas kecil saat melihat Kai sedang asik menggobrol dengan yeoja yang tidak ia kenal itu. Kai terlihat begitu tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh yeoja itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya, yeoja itu juga terlihat sangat menarik dengan yang disampaikan Kai.

Sebenarnya, jika hanya menggobrol Sehun tentu tidak masalah. Hanya saja, tatapan Kai kepada yeoja itu berbeda. Berbeda saat dengan orang lain. Tatapan itu. sama persis dengan tatapan yang selalu diberikan Sehun kepada Kai. Tatapan yang menunjukkan perhatian lebih. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun menyadari kalau Kai mulai menemukan yeoja yang ia sukai.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sehun sedikit sesak. Saking sesaknya sampai ia merasa akan meneteskan air mata. Tapi, Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau bukan tidak bisa bernafas yang membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata. Tapi, sakit di hatinya. Melihat Kai dengan orang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuk Sehun. Tapi, melihat Kai bersama seseorang yang menarik perhatian Kai adalah hal baru.

Semakin memikirkan Kai dan yeoja itu, tanpa Sehun sadari setetes air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kontan langsung terkejut dan menegur Sehun. "Se-sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun yang menyadari kalau Baekhyun melihatnya menanggis buru-buru menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Gwechanna. Hanya debu saja." Sehun berharap kalau Baekhyun tidak menyadari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Sehun tidak mau kalau Baekhyun benar-benar menyadari perasaannya pada Kai. Bukannya Sehun tidak percaya pada Baekhyun. Selain Kai , Baekhyun juga salah satu teman dekatnya. Namun, Sehun tidak mau kalau Baekhyun menjadi khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun menyadari posisinya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seseorang di hati Kai. Karena itu, dia tidak mau mendapat tatapan 'kasihan' dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Sehun bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak mau memaksa Sehun untuk menceritakan apa yang dirasakan. Satu hal yang pasti dia tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Kai.

Lunch Time

Kai menghampiri Sehun yang masih memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Baru saja ia hendak memanggil Sehun saat suara seorang yeoja memanggilnya, "Jongin-shi!" panggil yeoja itu. saat menenggok, ternyata yeoja itu adalah Seohyun. Seohyun melambai kecil kearah nya.

"Seohyun? Ada apa? Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Kai. "Ani. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Sampai nanti!" Seohyun meletakkan kertas kecil kedalam telapak tangan Kai. _Apa ini? Eh? Nomor ponsel? _Batin Kai.

Sehun menepuk pundak Kai pelan, saat dilihatnya namja itu terpaku berdiri setelah berbicara dengan Seohyun ( dia mendengar Kai memanggil namanya tadi ). "Kai." Panggil Sehun. Kai menenggok dan secara reflek memasukkan kertas kecil tadi ke saku celananya. "Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Sehun. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kai cepat. Melihat hal itu membuat Sehun curiga. _Kai terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Batin Sehun curiga. "Ah, ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar." Keluh Kai sambil memegang perutnya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun menuju kantin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kantin Sekolah

Kai menarik Sehun menuju meja tempat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk. "Kai, Sehun! Sebelah sini!" teriak Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Hal itu membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Park Chanyeol! Jangan membuat ku malu!" kesal Kyungsoo. "Anyeong!" sapa Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangan tanda menyapa mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa tadi kau duduk dengan Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kau meninggalkanku, sampai aku harus duduk dengan dia." Seru Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Siapa yang kau bilang dia itu,hah!?" kesal Kyungsoo sambil memegang sendok untuk memukul Chanyeol. "Aku 'kan Cuma bercanda, Kyunggie." Manja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan, Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Baekhyun langsung berjalan untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sehun memakan makanannya malas. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian saat Soohyun menghampiri Kai tadi. Dia melihat kalau Soohyun memberikan sesuatu kepada Kai. _Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat, tapi kenapa Kai menyembunyikannya dariku. _Pikir Sehun. Tidak biasanya Kai merahasiakan sesuatu dari Sehun. Itulah kenapa dia menjadi curiga.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun pelan. Kai menoleh sambil masih menggunyah makanannya. "Hm?" sahutnya. Sehun menunduk pelan, lalu bertanya "Sebenarnya apa yang diberikan Soohyun padamu?" Kai kontan langsung menelan makanannya. "Mwo?" Tanya Kai. "Kertas kecil yang diberikan Soohyun tadi." Sahut Baekhyun. "Kau melihatnya?" kaget Kai. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka bertiga bingung.

"Kertas kecil?" Tanya Sehun. "Ne." jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu ia kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Sehun masih menatap Kai, tapi Kai malah berbalik menatap makanannya dan melanjutkan makanannya. Sehun yang tahu kalau Kai tidak akan memberitahu Sehun, akhirnya menghela nafas pelan dan ikut melanjutkan makan. Acara makan siang yang biasanya ramai itu kini malah menjadi sepi.

**Skip Time**

Kai sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas, saat tangan seseorang menepuknya. Kai melihat Soohyun yang melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai nanti, oppa! Jangan lupa menghubungiku." Ujar Soohyun semangat. Setelahnya dia langsung mengikuti teman-temannya. Kai bisa melihat teman-temannya tampak menggoda Soohyun.

Kai bangun dari kursinya dan melihat Sehun berdiri di lorong kelas sambil melihatnya. Kai segera menghampiri Sehun. "Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berani membuka obrolan. Kai masih merasa bersalah, sudah merahasiakan sesuatu kepada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun POV

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami, semuanya terasa sangat sepi. Aku sedang tidak merasa ingin menggobrol. Karena itu aku membiarkan suasana tetap seperti ini. Sampai dari ekor mataku aku bisa melihat Kai mengacak rambutnya pelan, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

Aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari sampai Kai memanggil namaku. "Sehun-ah." Panggilnya. "Wae?" tanyaku pelan. "Kau kenapa?" dia balik bertanya. "Maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku. Tentu saja itu semua tidak benar. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mungkin jujur padanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sangat kesal dan cemburu. Selama semua pelajaran, kau bercanda bersama Soohyun. Terlihat sekali kalau kalian saling menyukai. Dan, yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah tingkahmu yang seolah-olah menyembunyikannya!"

Justru aku tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun. Aku tahu kau sedang marah, kesal atau apapun itu padaku." Kesal Kai. Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku. "Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih bertanya?" jawabku pelan.

Kai terlihat kaget dengan pernyataanku. Dia pasti berfikir aku akan terus menggelak dan mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku rasa aku ingin jujur saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak suka Kai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"A-aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah." Jawabnya jujur. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu?" aku balik bertanya. Kai mengganguk pelan. Aku kembali menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak marah.. hanya.. sedikit kecewa kau berbohong padaku. Maksudku, kita berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari satu sama lain, bukan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Author POV

Kai tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Tatapan Sehun saat ini terlihat sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun. Hanya saja ia juga merasa kalau Sehun tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Seperti Sehun adalah kekasihnya dan Soohyun-

_Mwo!? Pikiran dari mana itu!? _batin Kai. Sehun masih menatap Kai berharap Kai akan memberikan penjelasan padanya. Tapi, yang dilihatnya justru Kai yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya dan meracau tidak jelas. "Kai." Panggil Sehun.

"Ne?" jawab Kai. "Jadi, bagaimana? Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakana?" Tanya Sehun. Kini giliran Kai yang menghela nafas sebelum ia berkata, "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Bagaimana kalau setelah kita sampai dirumah?" saran Kai. Sehun hanya menganguk meng-iya-kan.

Kai 's House

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya pelan. sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk menggulur waktu dan dia tahu kalau Sehun pasti menyadarinya. Ia hanya bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini kepada Sehun.

Sehun berjalan melewati Kai , "Aku mau menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Gunakan waktumu." Ujar Sehun singkat. Kai menghela nafas lega. Ia bersyukur Sehun sangat pengertian. Selama Sehun berada di kamar mandi ia terus-terusan berfikir hal yang tepat dikatakan sebagai penjelasan untuk Sehun nanti.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi Kai dengan menggunakan baju dan celana santai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai yang terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Sehun menepuk pundak Kai pelan. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya kalau kau tidak mau. Aku mengerti, Kai." Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum berusaha menyakinkan Kai. Tapi, Sehun juga tahu Kai tidak bodoh dan dapat melihat masih ada sorot kekecewaan di mata Sehun.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku akan memberi tahumu Sehun. Lagipula, ini bukan hal yang penting dan aku tidak akan melanggar janji kita." Ikrar Kai. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol Kai. Tapi, Sehun juga merasa senang karena dengan begitu berarti Kai masih mengangap persahabatan mereka penting.

Kai tersenyum kecil dan mulai menjelaskan tentang Soohyun. "Jadi, saat kau memilih duduk dengan Baekhyun aku kembali duduk ke tempat biasa kita. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa yang duduk disampingku. Karena seingatku Chanyeol lah yang duduk disampingku. Tapi, saat aku sedang asik memperhatikan m-" ucapan Kai langsung terhenti. _Aish, apa aku akan bilang memperhatikanmu tadi?_ Batin Kai. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Memperhatikan?" tanyanya. "Ekh.. memperhatikan pelajaran. Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. dan, saat aku menenggok ternyata itu yeoja dan aku sempat kaget saat tahu kalau-" Sehun mengangkat tangannya seolah menghentikan penjelasan Kai. "Wae?" Tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya Kai. Aku tahu kau perlu _privacy. _Aku hanya.. hanya ingin tahu soal kertas kecil itu." jelas Sehun.

Kai menganguk kecil, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ini. " Kai menyerahkan kertas kecil yang diberikan Soohyun kepada Sehun. "Ini?"Tanya Sehun. "Itu sebenarnya Cuma berisi nomor ponsel Sehun saja kok." Jawab Kai.

"Begitu." Sehun menganguk sebelum ia kembali bertanya. "Kai?" panggilnya. "Hm?" jawab Kai. "Ah! Kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan membuat makan siang untuk kita." Perintah Sehun. "Baiklah." Jawab Kai lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun POV

Aku menatap kertas kecil di tanganku. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku bahkan meremas kecil kertas itu. Soohyun. Aku tahu soal yeoja itu. Yeoja cantik yang disukai semua orang. Wajahnya dan perilaku nya benar-benar disenangi orang. Biarpun aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia yeoja yang banyak dibicarakan karena itu aku tahu siapa dia.

Hanya saja selama ini, Soohyun terkenal sebagai yeoja yang tidak tertarik untuk mempunyai 'hubungan'. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Kai? Padahal sudah lama mereka satu kelas, baru kali ini aku melihat Soohyun berinteraksi dengan Kai.

Beep

Suara dari ponselku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berjalan kecil menghampiri ponselku yang berada di dalam tasku. Ternyata ada pesan singkat.

From : Baekhyun

_**Kau baik-baik saja? Kalian tidak bertengkar bukan? Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi, aku mengerti perasaanmu Sehun. Tenang saja aku yakin Kai tidak tertarik pada Soohyun. Kau jangan khawatir, ne? **_

Aku menatap pesan singkat Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Apa-apaan dia itu? kalau Kai membaca pesan ini dia bisa salah paham. Dan, apa dia bodoh? Jelas-jelas Kai tertarik pada Soohyun. Berusaha menghiburku dengan cara seperti itu, dasar dia ini.

Tapi, aku akan menanyakkan soal ini pada Kai. Aku tidak mau menaruh harapan besar pada Kai.

Aku masih menyiapkan makan siang, saat Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya. "Wah! Harum sekali. Kita sudah bisa makan?" tanyanya. Nadanya seperti anak kecil yang meminta ice-cream. Hal itu membuat ku tertawa kecil.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kai bingung. "Gwechanna. Ayo kita makan." Ajakku. Dengan cepat ia menggambil kursi dihadapanku lalu mulai makan dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia sangat lapar.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami menyelesaikan makan siang. Aku dan Kai masih membersihkan piring yang digunakan tadi. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menanyakan soal perasaan Kai pada Soohyun.

"Kai, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Tapi, kau harus menjawab nya dengan jujur, ne?" ucapku. Dan kulihat Kai hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau menyukai Soohyun?" tanyaku. Kulihat Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya mencuci piring yang ia pegang. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening sampai suara Kai kembali terdengar.

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya. Hanya saja saat ini aku merasa tertarik padanya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya." Jawab Kai. Aku melihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dan, hal itu cukup membuktikan kalau Kai memiliki perasaan terhadap Soohyun.

Kenyataan ini membuatku merasa bodoh. Aku berharap kalau Kai akan tertawa lalu menjawab, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa pada yeoja itu" aish! Kurasa aku terlalu banyak berharap, ne?

PRANG

Tanpa kusadari pegangan tanganku pada piring yang kupegang melemah. Aku melihat kelantai, dan baru menyadari kalau aku menjatuhkan piring yang kupegang barusan. Aku segera berjongkok dan mulai memungut(?) pecahan pecahan piring tadi.

"Aw" desisku. Kai segera berjongkok dan memegang tanganku pelan. "Aish, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa kau malah langsung memegangnya begitu?" omelnya. Ia menarik jariku pelan dan mendekatkan jariku ke mulutnya. Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari dai menghisap lukaku pelan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Aigoo! Jantungku berdetak sanagt kencang! Bagaimana kalau Kai mendengarnya? Tak lama Kai melepaskan jariku dari mulutnya. Ia menatapku pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, "Ayo biar kita obati lukamu." "Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan pecahannya?" tanyaku. "Biar aku yang bereskan nanti." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku merasa jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat melihat senyum itu. kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan perasaan ku padamu Kai. Mengingat Kai yang menyukai Soohyun, membuatku tersenyum miris. Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

To Be Continue

-The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it.-

**Nicholas Sparks, **_**At First Sight**_

**Author Note**

Chapter 7 is up!

Setelah ujian yang memakan waktu Author akhirnya sekarang bisa ngelanjutin FF ini! Bahagiaaa~

Thanks For the Reviewer *bigLoveandHug*

ReadnReview?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	8. Chapter 8

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?). Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap Jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Aku merasa jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat melihat senyum itu. kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan perasaan ku padamu Kai. Mengingat Kai yang menyukai Seohyun, membuatku tersenyum miris. Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

-The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it.-

**Nicholas Sparks, **_**At First Sight**_

**-Chapter 8-**

Author POV

Sehun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat dirasa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya pelan. "Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Gwechanna. Ini hanya luka kecil saja. Mianhae, membuatmu repot."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa maksudmu? Itu juga salahku yang membuatmu terkejut kan?" Sehun menatap Kai bingung. "Kau kenapa bisa tahu aku terkejut?" Tanya Sehun. _Apa dia tahu sesuatu? Tapi, dia 'kan tidak sepeka itu. _batin Sehun gelisah.

"Dari wajahmu." Jawab Kai polos. Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan, "Kau ini!"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku bosan sekali di rumah!" keluh Kai. Sehun menatap Kai aneh, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bosan begitu?" tanyanya. "Entahlah." Jawab Kai singkat,

Beep.. Beep..

"Milikku." Sahut Kai. Kai membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak diketahui.

From : 087456xxxx

To : Jongin Oppa.

_**Anyeong, Oppa! Ini aku Seohyun! Aku menunggu oppa menghubungiku cukup lama. Karena itu aku memutuskan menghubungi Oppa duluan. / apa ini menganggu?**_

Kai tersenyum tipis melihat pesan dari Seohyun. Sudah 3 tahun mereka berada dalam 1 kelas. Tapi, selama 3 tahun pula mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Seohyun adalah yeoja yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya itu. Tapi, selama ini Kai tidak pernah tertarik pada Seohyun. Ternyata, hanya dengan obrolan kecil mampu membuat Kai merasa tertarik pada yeoja itu. _Pantas dia terkenal, yeoja ini memang berbeda. _Batin Kai kagum.

Sehun menatap Kai aneh, sebelum dia menyadari keadaannya. Sehun yakin kalau Seohyun sudah mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Kai. Sehun juga yakin kalau pesan yang ada di ponsel Kai berasal dari Seouhyun.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya. _Lihatlah Sehun sebentar lagi, Kai akan melupakanmu. _Batin Sehun. Kai bahkan tidak nenyadari Sehun yang sudah murung sejak ponsel Kai berbunyi.

Kai POV

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pesan Seohyun. Yeoja ini sangat menarik. Biarpun aku baru saja mengenalnya, tapi entahlah. Yeoja ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku segera mengetikkan balasan pesan kepada Seohyun.

From : Jongin Oppa

To : Seohyun

_**Hai, Seohyun! Kau tidak menganggu jangan khawatir. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?**_

__Aku langsung menekan tombol 'Send' dan tak berapa lama pesan tersebut telah terkirim ke nomor Seohyun. Aku menoleh kearah Sehun dan melihatnya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Aku menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Hm?" Tanyanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku. Dia terlihat murung, sebenarnya ada apa lagi? "Gwechanna." Jawabnya sambil memberiku senyum tipis.

Ide kecil muncul di otakku. Aku menarik tangan Sehun pelan. "Ayo! Kita ke tempat rahasiaku!" ajakku semangat. Sehun menatapku bingung. "Tempat rahasia?" ujarnya. "Yah! Jangan bilang kau lupa Oh Sehun!" kesalku.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Ani. Aku tidak lupa. Kajja!" ajaknya. Melihat Sehun tidak murung lagi muncul perasaan aneh di dadaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Entahlah, akupun tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini. "Kai?" Suara Sehun membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ne! Kajja!" jawabku.

Karena jarak rumahku dan 'Tempat Rahasia' tidak jauh. Aku dan Sehun memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju tempat itu. "Apa kau selalu kesana setiap bosan?" Tanya Sehun. "Tentu." Jawabku. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Café atau sejenisnya? Seharusnya tempat-tempat seperti itu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu, kan?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Molla. Yang jelas saat bosan dan sejenisnya, hanya tempat itu yang cocok menurutku." Jelasku. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan hal itu? Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. Sehun hanya menjawab singkat. "Gwechanna, hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawabnya. Aku pun tidak banyak bertanya. Tanpa aku dan Sehun sadari kami sudah sampai di 'Tempat Rahasia' ini.

Author POV

**At Lake ( Kai Secret Place )**

Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi Danau begitu mereka sampai. "Kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Ayo, kemari!" panggil Kai pada Sehun. Sehun berjalan perlahan, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai. "Kau semangat sekali? Apa bosanmu langsung hilang begitu saja?" Goda Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

Kai memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Tidak cocok, tahu!" cibir Sehun. "Ya ya, aku tahu kalau yang cocok dengan Aegyo itu Cuma kau." Canda Kai.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi sekaligus untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sehun beralih menatap Kai pelan sambil berkata, "Kai, aku tahu aku terkesan ikut campur soal urusanmu dengan Seohyun. Kau tidak marah bukan?"

Kai menatap Sehun bingung, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Marah? Tentu saja tidak." Jelas Kai menyakinkan. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Tanya Kai balik. Sehun hanya mengeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, hanya saja aku pikir kau pasti marah. _No Reason._" Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kai hanya mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. Keduanya terus terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa Kai sadari Sehun terus saja mencuri pandang kearah Kai. _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kai. Aku sangat ingin kau tahu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, di sisi lain aku juga tidak mau menaruh perasaan lebih padamu. _Pikir Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hari mulai gelap. Kai menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Ayo, kita kembali sekarang. Aku lapar!" keluh Kai. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kai. "Arraseo. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku juga lapar." Ajak Sehun.

Kai 's House

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya pelan saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. "Kau masuklah dulu, aku mau menerima panggilan ini dulu." Ujar Kai pelan. setelahnya ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya penasaran siapa yang menelepon Kai. _Jangan bodoh, Oh Sehun! Itu sudah pasti Seohyun bukan? _Batin Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah Kai. Ia langsung menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan akan menyiapkan makanan sambil menunggu Kai kembali. Sehun berpikir sejenak. _Sebaiknya aku membuat apa? Tapi, aku 'kan bukan Kyungsoo yang jago memasak. Aish.. sudahlah aku buatkan saja dia nasi goreng! _Pikir Sehun.

Sehun pun memulai acara memasaknya, sementara ia menunggu Kai. Kai sendiri saat ini tengah menerima telepon diluar. "Yoboseyo?" jawab Kai. "Yoboseyo. Jongin-Oppa?" Tanya dari penelepon. "Seohyun-shi?" Tanya Kai tidak percaya. Kai tidak menyangka kalau Seohyun akan meneleponnya biarpun ia sudah membalas pesannya. Dia kira Seohyun tidak akan berani meneleponnya. _Well, yeoja itu memang menarik. _Pikir Kai.

"Ne, ini aku Oppa. Apa aku menganggu?" Tanya Seohyun. "Anieyo." Jawab Kai langsung, Kai mendengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon. "Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kai. "Gwechanna, hanya saja kau menjawabnya dengan sangat cepat. Terkesan panic bahkan." Jelas Seohyun disusul dengan tawa dari yeoja itu.

Kai merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia merasa lega Seohyun tidak disini bersamanya. Atau yeoja itu pasti akan langsung tahu kalau Kai merasa tertarik dengannya. Mereka pun mulai terus mengobrol, yang tanpa Kai sadari seseorang menatapnya dari jauh.

Sehun POV

Aku menatap Kai yang begitu asik dengan percakapannya di telepon. Ternyata, benar dugaanku ia sedang berbicara dengan Seohyun-shi. Aku menghela nafas pelan. entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas seperti ini. Tapi, yang pasti setiap melihat Kai aku akan selalu menghela nafas. Tapi, aku juga tahu ini bukan salah Kai. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan merasa tertarik pada seseorang. Yang salah adalah aku yang harus tertarik pada Kai. Namja tidak peka, menyebalkan dan dan.. Yang terpenting dia adalah namja.

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menguping pembicaraan Kai dan Seohyun. Jika ia tahu, tentu saja ia pasti akan marah padaku. Dan, aku sangat tidak ingin Kai marah padaku. Biarpun kami sering bertengkar, tapi Kai marah padaku bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

Aku menunggu Kai didalam. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Kai mengobrol dengan Seohyun di telepon yang jelas aku sudah menunggu sampai-sampai masakan yang kumasak sudah mulai tidak hangat lagi.

Cklek..

Akhirnya, Kai selesai juga dengan ponselnya. "Eh, sudah jadi?" tanyanya kaget. "Tentu saja. Kau 'sebentar' sekali mengobrol dengan Seohyun." Sindirku. Kai yang mengerti maksud Seohyun pun langsung meminta maaf. "Mianhae, hanya saja.. Eh.." jelas Kai bingung.

Aku memaksakan tawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda Kai. Tidak usah khawatir." Ujarku. "Nah, ayo kita makan sekarang." Ajakku. Ia menganguk kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapanku. Aku baru saja akan makan, saat Kai tiba-tiba berkata, "Apa menurutmu soal Seohyun?" Aku terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku. Padahal, sedari tadi dia justru menghindari pembicaraan soal Seohyun. Dia terdiam lalu menjawab, "Ani.. tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Sudahlah, lupakan." Kemudian, ia langsung mengambil makanannya dan memulai memakannya.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, lalu melanjutkan makananku. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan soal Seohyun lagi. Aku merasa seperti _masochist_ saat ini. Tapi, biarpun begitu aku merasa penasaran. Dan, rasa ingin tahuku ternyata jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang mungkin saja akan kurasakan.

"Apa kau dan Seohyun sudah sangat dekat?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku kaget, lalu berkata "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanyanya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Tidak, hanya saja pertanyaan kau tadi membuatku berpikir begitu." Jawabku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menanyakan itu, bahkan sebelum dia menanyakan soal Seohyun padaku.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku dan Seohyun 'kan baru mengenal hari ini. Bagaimana bisa kami sudah sangat dekat. " jawabnya diselingi dengan tawa pelan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau menanyakan soal pemikiran ku tentang Seohyun?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Kai memang benar. Mereka baru dekat hari ini, tapi untuk menyukai seseorang kadang tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, kan?

Kai kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Sehun. Hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu saja." Jawabnya pelan. entah mengapa aku merasa ada alasan lain, tapi jika Kai tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang maka aku tidak akan memaksanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya perihal Seohyun lagi. Aku hanya berharap Kai akan menceritakannya padaku saat ia mau. Biarpun, aku lebih berharap ia tidak akan menceritakan apapun. Karena aku yakin apapun yang akan dia katakana nanti hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit hati.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya kami menyelesaikan makan malam kami. Aku membersihkan meja sementara Kai membersihkan piring-piring kotor. "Sehun-ah." Pangginya. "Wae?" aku menyahut sambil terus membersihkan meja ini. "Setelah ini kau akan langsung tidur?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh. "Entahlah, aku belum begitu mengantuk." Jawabku seadanya. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang ini, tapi yang jelas aku belum –sama sekali mengantuk.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. "Ani, hanya saja aku juga belum mengantuk. Karena itu jika kau juga belum mengantuk. Mungkin kia bisa melakukan Sesuatu!" ujarnya semangat. Wajahku sedikit memerah saat mendengar Kai mengatakan **'melakukan sesuatu' **aish.. sejak kapan aku jadi _pervert _seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita melakukan apa?" tanyaku lagi. Ini sedikit aneh, biasanya sekalipun Kai tidak mengantuk, ia tetap memilih untuk tidur di kasurnya. Ia sangat suka untuk bersantai, bukan? "Hm, sebenarnya Seohyun tadi mengajakku untuk ke café yang baru dibuka dekat sekolah kita itu. bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ajak Kai.

Dan, melihatmu bersama dengan Seohyun? Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu pada Kai, tapi tentu saja itu akan membuat dia curiga bukan? Aku langsung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakkan Kai. "Ah, tapi Seohyun 'kan mengajakmu Kai. Tidak sopan kalau aku datang begitu saja?" jelasku. Biarpun sebenarnya aku lebih suka Kai disini melakukan hal lain bersamaku, dibandingkan berduaan dengan yeoja itu. Tapi, itu sangat egois.

Kai tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Kau berpikir kalau aku hanya pergi berdua dengannya? Memangnya kau pikir kami ini akan pergi kencan?" Aku menatapnya aneh. "Dia tidak hanya mengajakmu?" bingungku. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia mengajak 2 temannya dan aku bisa mengajak teman yang kumau juga," jelasnya lagi.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa dia sedang merayakan sesuatu?" tanyaku. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak tahu yang jelas itulah yang dia katakana padaku. Jadi, kau ikut kan?" ajaknya lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Setelahnya aku pergi ke kamar Kai.

Kai POV

Aku menunggu Sehun berganti pakaian, sambil mencek ponselku. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Seohyun.

From : Seohyun

To : Jongin-Oppa

** Oppa kita jadi pergi ke EXO Café bukan? Ternyata teman-temanku sedang sibuk saat ini Oppa. Karena itu aku mengajak kakak sepupuku. Tidak apa-apa bukan?**

Seohyun mempunyai kakak sepupu. Aku rasa tidak masalah. Akan lebih cangung jika kami Cuma pergi beriga. Kenapa aku harus mengajak Sehun, ya? Padahal namja lain pasti akan langsung pergi dan berpikiran kalau ini kencan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tetap harus mengajak Sehun. Ah, ini pasti karena Sehun terlihat tidak menyukai Seohyun karena itu aku ingin mengenalkannya lebih dekat pada Seohyun. Yup! Pasti begitu.

Author POV

Saking asik dengan ponselnya Kai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Sehun menepuk pundak Kai pelan. "Kita mau jalan sekarang?" tanyanya langsung. Kai berbalik dengan wajah terkejut, "Yah, kau mengangetkanku!" teriak Kai pelan.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah polos. "Benarkah?" melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti kontan membuat wajah Kai memerah. _Ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuhku! _Pikir Kai. "Kenapa kau malah aegyo begitu!?" Sehun makin menatapnya bingung. "Aegyo? Hahaha.. Aku sedang bingung pabbo! Siapa yang melakukan aegyo? Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi kau tidak mau membuat dia dan teman-temannya menunggu, bukan?"

Sehun dan Kai lalu pergi ke Café mereka mengunakan bus yang biasa mereka pakai untuk ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Kai maupun Sehun mempunyai sepeda motor masing-masing. Tapi, Kai jarang menggunakannya tanpa alasan khusus, sedangkan Sehun jarang menggunakannya karena tidak begitu mahir mengendarainya sehingga orangtuanya memintanya untuk berlatih terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau selalu malas mengunakan motormu itu, sih? Padahal kita akan lebih cepat sampai bukan?" keluh Sehun. Kai tertawa kecil, "Mianhae, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya lagi. Dan, terakhir kali saat aku akan menggunakannya dia mogok. Karena itu, aku meminta appa untuk membawanya ke bengkel. Dan, sampai sekarang appa masih belum membawanya ke bengkel." Jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Sehun menatap Kai aneh sebelum berteriak kecil, "Yah! Kau 'kan bisa membawanya sendiri, Jongin!" Kai langsung menutup kedua telinganya. "Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, Sehun!" balas Kai. Sehun hanya memberikan _death glare. _Baru saja, ia hendak membalas saat bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Sehun langsung masuk disusul dengan Kai dibelakangnya.

EXO Café

Kai melihat Seohyun sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja. Dari sini dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa namja itu. karena, namja itu duduk membelakangi mereka. "Sebelah sini Oppa!" panggil Seohyun seraya melambaikan tangannya pelan. namja yang merupakan sepupu dari Seohyun itu tidak berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil oleh Seohyun.

_Namja ini pasti sangat cuek. Well, biarkan saja. _Batin Kai santai. Sehun mengikuti Kai dari belakang sambil menatap punggung namja –sepupu Seohyun, aneh. "Bukankah Seohyun akan mengajak teman perempuannya? Apa temannya namja?" Tanya Sehun. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tapi yang jelas itu kakak sepupunya bukan temannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu kalau kakak sepupu yang dia maksud adalah namja." Jawab Kai seadanya.

Kai dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di tempak duduk Seohyun dan sepupunya. "Anyeong!" sapa Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. "Anyeong, oppa" sapa Seohyun. Seohyun menendang kaki kakak sepupunya pelan sambil bergumam, "Oppa! Sapa mereka kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" Kai dan Sehun mendengar namja itu mengeluarkan suara seperti gumaman protes. Tapi, dengan terpaksa namja itu mengangkat tangannya pelan, "Halo." Sapanya singkat. Setelahnya ia langsung kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mianhae, dia memang selalu seperti ini. Ah, kenapa kalian berdiri begitu? Duduklah!" Kai dan Sehun langsung beranjak untuk duduk. Malang bagi Sehun, ia mendapat tempat di samping namja yang -sangat mengerikan- menurut Sehun.

Tapi anehnya saat Sehun mulai duduk disamping namja itu, namja tadi langsung menunjukkan senyumnya –lebih tepatnya _smirk_. "Kris." Ujarnya. Sehun hanya menatap namja itu kaget, sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menjabat tangan Kris. "Sehun." Jawabnya. Namja it uterus menatap Sehun, membuat sehun sedikit risih. "Seohyun, aku rasa kakak sepupumu itu bisa menglepaskan genggaman tangannya." Ujar Kai dengan nada kesal. Namun, hal itu tidak disadari 3 orang lainnya itu.

Namja Kris tadi kemudian menatap Kai dengan _bitchface _nya. "Apa masalahmu?" Tanya namja itu. "Yah! Apa yang dikatakan Jongin oppa itu benar! Oppa tidak lihat wajah Sehun oppa sudah seperti itu!" seohyun ikut membela Kai. Kris menoleh untuk memastikan ucapan mereka, dan dilihatnya Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. "Mianhae." Ujar Kris lembut. Kontan membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

Kai dan Seohyun menatap Kris dan Sehun aneh. _Apa-apaan namja ini? Bagaimana bisa dia lembut dengan Sehun, tapi kasar sekali denganku bahkan sepupunya sendiri Seohyun! _Batin Kai curiga. Seohyun pun terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kelihatan acara Café ini akan menjadi sedikit berbeda dari perkiraan Sehun dan Kai.

**To Be Continue**

**Author 's Note**

Chapter 8 is Up! Gomawo untuk yang udah Revieww~ Seneng banget kalau setiap cek story dan ada Review baru *.*

Dan, author selalu baca review kalian kok~

Sekali lagi Gomawoo~

So, Read Review Favorite Follow!

**~Fujoshi97~**


	9. Chapter 9

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?). Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap Jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Kai dan Seohyun menatap Kris dan Sehun aneh. _Apa-apaan namja ini? Bagaimana bisa dia lembut dengan Sehun, tapi kasar sekali denganku bahkan sepupunya sendiri Seohyun! _Batin Kai curiga. Seohyun pun terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kelihatan acara Café ini akan menjadi sedikit berbeda dari perkiraan Sehun dan Kai.

**-Chapter 9-**

Author POV

Suasana salah satu meja dalam EXO Café ini terasa begitu canggung. Kai menggobrol sedikit dengan Seohyun sambil tetap menatap Sehun _intens. _Sedangkan, Kris masih terus menatap Sehun membuat namja itu sedikit risih. Sedangkan, Seohyun merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan namja-namja yang ada disini saat ini.

"Ekhm.. Mungkin kita bisa memesan makanan dulu?" Tanya Seohyun pelan. Ketiga namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Seohyun pun memanggil salah satu _waiter _di Café itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya _waiter _namja itu. Seohyun menyebutkan pesanannya disusul dengan pesanan Kai.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar, sebelum menyebutkan pesanannya. "Nah, apa pesananmu Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun pada Kris. "Aku memesan apapun yang dipesan Sehun." Jawab Kris sambil tetap menatap Sehun _intens. _Wajah Sehun langsung memerah. "Bi-bisakah kau menghentikan i-itu?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Kris malah menatap Sehun semakin _intens. _"_Wae_? Kau terlihat sangat manis karena itu aku terus menatapmu." Goda Kris.

Kai merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah. Bukan karena malu, lebih tepatnya karena rasa kesal. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal. _Well, ini pasti karena namja ini sudah membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Yah, pasti karena hal itu. _pikir Kai. "Seohyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau meminta sepupumu itu berhenti? Kurasa Sehun benar-benar tidak nyaman." Ujar Kai. "Yah bocah! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, hah!?" kesal Kris.

Kai menatap Kris kesal sebelum balas berteriak, "Well, ini masalahku! Tak bisakah kau lihat kalau Sehun merasa amat tidak nyaman dengan perhatianmu yang berlebihan itu! dan, tak sadarkah kalau kau itu NAMJA!" Kai menekankan kata Namja pada Kris.

Kris sempat melonggo mendengar pernyataan Kai. Ia kira Kai akan tetap diam saja. Ternyata, Kai akan membalasnya juga. Kris menampilkan _smirk _ciri khasnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku ini namja? Sayang sekali namja sepertimu harus berteman dengan namja _homophobia _seperti dia." Cibir Kris.

Seohyun menatap Kai dan Kris bergantian. _Kenapa kedua namja ini jadi membicarakan Sehun Oppa! _Cemburu Seohyun dalam hati. "Yah! Kris Oppa! Jangan membuat keributan disini! Lihatlah, suda banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita daritadi. Berhentilah membuat masalah!" kesal Seohyun. Kris dan Kai masih tidak bergeming juga dan tetap saling melemparkan _glare _satu sama lain.

Sehun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Aku rasa yang dikatakan Seohyun ada benarnya juga. Jadi, bisakah kalian berhenti dan duduk? Aku tidak suka meja kita menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan, kurasa kalau kalian tidak berhenti sekarang kita semua akan diusir." Pinta Sehun.

Kris dan Kai menatap Sehun sebentar, sebelum keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka pun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Seohyun menatap Kris dan Kai aneh. _Aku bahkan sampai berteriak untuk menghentikkan kedua namja itu. tapi.. Sehun Oppa dengan santainya bisa menghentikan mereka. _Batin Seohyun bingung.

Tak lama, pelayan pun datang dan mengantarkan makanan ke meja mereka. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan!" seru Seohyun semangat. Ketiga namja itu pun menganggukkan kepala mereka pelan. Seohyun mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. _Aish, kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini? _Batin Seohyun.

Di sela-sela acara makan mereka, Sehun menyadari kalau Kris masih terus saja mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. _Kenapa dengan namja ini!? _Batin Sehun frustrasi. Kai menendang kaki Sehun pelan di bawah meja. Sehun pun mendonggak dan menatap Kai bingung. 'Kau baik-baik saja?' Tanya Kai tanpa suara. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum yang diberikan Sehun pada Kai terasa berbeda. Yah, walaupun dia belum benar-benar membuat Sehun tersenyum. Tapi, ia tidak bodoh untuk melihat kalau Sehun memiliki sesuatu untuk namja bernama Kai itu.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan pun menoleh ke arah Kris dan benar saja namja itu sedang memperhatikannya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Kris-shi?" Tanya Sehun. "Ah, anieyo." Jawab Kris singkat dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Sementara Sehun menatap Kris aneh. Namun, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Kris POV

_Well, _jadi namja ini menyukai 'Kai' itu ya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan 'Kai' itu sendiri? Bukankah dia menyukai sepupuku? Atau, Sepupuku yang menyukainya? Itu bukan masalahku. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti aku tetap akan mengejar namja 'Sehun' ini.

Tanpa kami sadari, makanan telah habis dan Seohyun telah memanggil pelayan untuk membayar semuanya. Dasar, jelas-jelas dia yeoja disini kenapa dia tetap yang membayar. Seohyun baru saja akan membayar, saat namja 'Kai' itu menghentikannya. "Seohyun-ah, biar aku saja yang bayar. Lagipula, kau itu yeoja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Cih..

"Biarpun aku yeoja, aku tetap ingin membayarnya oppa~ lagipula, kau bisa menggantinya lain kali." Jelas Seohyun. Ah, ternyata sepupuku ini tidak bodoh. Dia mengajak namja 'Kai' ini untuk kencan lagi tanpa perlu mengatakannya toh. Pantas dia sepupuku.

Namja 'Kai' tadi hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas, "Okay." Entah apakah namja itu mengerti atau tidak. Karena penasaran dengan reaksi Sehun, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya. Yah, jika kau melihatnya dari tempat Kai dan Seohyun tentu dia terlihat asik dengan ponselnya. Namun, jika kau melihatnya dari sisi ku, jelas-jelas namja ini hanya mengeluskan jari-jarinya saja pada layar ponsel.

"Hei, kau bosan?" tanyaku sekaligus untuk membuka pembicaraan. Dia menoleh kearahku, "Kau bertanya padaku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Siapa lagi?" tanyaku balik. Kontan wajahnya memerah menyadari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ah, kau benar juga. _Well, _tidak juga aku sedang asik dengan ponselku." Jawabnya. Namja ini.. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan dia _innocent _atau bodoh tapi yang pasti aku tertarik padanya. _What? _Aku bi-seksual, dan tidak akan ada namja bi atau Gay yang tidak tertarik pada namja ini.

"Asik? Yang kulihat hanya kau mengelus-elus ponselmu. Akui saja kalau kau memang bosan dan kesal melihat namja 'Kai' itu dengan Seohyun, bukan?" godaku. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab aku sudah berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Taman Bermain?" tanyaku.

Seohyun menatapku aneh sebelum membalas, "Taman Bermain? Tidak biasanya kau mengajak kesana." Ujarnya. Benar juga yang dikatakannya. "Tidak masalah bukan?" tanyaku. Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, sih. Baiklah, apa Kai Oppa dan Sehun Oppa tidak masalah?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai pun demikian. "Tentu saja. Asal kau juga ikut, kan?" Tanya Kai pada Seohyun. "Iya tentu saja." Jawab Seohyun semangat. Kurasa namja 'Kai' itu sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun kepada namja 'Kai' itu. lihat saja dia terus-terusan _flirting _dengan Seohyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum hari mulai sore." Ujarku. Seohyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Aku menarik tangan Sehun pelan saat kulihat namja itu masih terdiam di kursinya. "Ayo. Kenapa Kau masih diam saja?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Aku bisa merasakan namja 'Kai' itu memperhatikan aku dengan Sehun. Ck, sebenarnya siapa yang menyukai siapa disini? Kuputuskan untuk mengetes perasaan namja 'Kai' itu. aku menarik tangan Sehun pelan, lalu menggandengnya. Dia menatapku kaget, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup.

"Menggandeng tanganmu. Apa lagi?" jawabku santai. Kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Manis. Aku baru saja hendak memujinya, saat kulihat namja 'Kai' itu menghampiri kami diiringi dengan Seohyun dibelakangnya. "Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" perintahnya. Aku menatapnya datar sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa? Dengar, berhentilah menggurus urusanku dengan Sehun, dan uruslah urusanmu sendiri dengan Seohyun." Dia menatapku kesal sebelum beralih menatap Sehun.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Ujarnya lalu menarik tangan Sehun. Tadinya aku ingin menghentikan mereka. Tapi, kurasa akan lebih baik untuk menunggu disini dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Seohyun menatap ku dengan pandangan kesal. "Apa?" tanyaku. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Oppa? Jelas-jelas kau sudah bisa melihat kalau Kai Oppa tidak suka kau mengganggu Sehun Oppa? Kenapa Kau tetap menggodanya? Kau membuat acara hari ini berjalan lambat kau tahu!?" teriaknya pelan. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Yang perlu kau perhatikan adalah sikap namja 'Kai' pada Sehun itu." jawabku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Biarkan dia melihat dan menyadarinya sendiri.

Kai POV

Aku menarik tangan Sehun pelan entah kemana. Yang jelas menjauhi namja 'Pervert' Kris itu. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat kalau Sehun menatapku bingung. "Kai, pelan-pelan sedikit! Kau menyakiti lenganku!" teriaknya pelan.

Aku berbalik dan melepaskan lengannya. Entah kenapa, aku rasa aku menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. "Mianhae." Sesalku. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Gwechanna." Balasnya. Dia menatapku sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya, jujur aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menariknya kesini. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin menjauhinya dari namja 'Pervert' Kris itu. Jadi, bagaimana aku menjawabnya? "Kai?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" jawabku. Dia menatapku aneh. "Ya? Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kenapa malah meng-iya-kan ku?" tanyanya kesal. Bisa kulihat dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku terkikih kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Yahh! Kenapa kau malah tertawa!?" protesnya. Yang jelas membuatku semakin tertawa.

"Yah! Apa kau sudah gila!? Jangan membuat Seohyun dan Kris menunggu." Aku hampir saja melupakan mereka berdua kalau saja Sehun tidak mengingatkanku. "Baiklah. Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan namja 'Kris' itu?" tanyaku langsung. Kulihat Sehun membelalakkan matanya sebelum wajahnya memerah. "Perlakuan bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu Sehun, jelas-jelas namja itu menggodamu dari tadi." Dia terlihat gugup sebelum menjawab, "Dia tidak serius Kai. Aku rasa dia menyukai reaksiku terhadapnya. Dan, dia tidak bermaksud menggodaku seperti yang ada di pikiranmu itu." jelasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang pasti dia tidak mungkin menyukai namja sepertiku bukan?" aku langsung membalasnya, "Bukankah dia _bi-seksual_?" tanyaku. Sehun malah tertawa kecil. "Sekalipun begitu, bukan berarti dia akan menyukaiku 'kan?" jawabnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat denganmu seperti itu!" protesku. _What!? _Darimana itu? aish, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah sekarang. Sehun menatapku kaget sebelum wajahnya kembali datar dan menjawab, "Wae?" tanyanya pelan. Aku lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku ini 'kan sahabatmu jadi melihatmu tidak nyaman tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan." Jawabku asal. Aku tahu itu sedikit tidak masuk akal tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab.

Sehun POV

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar kalimat itu dari Kai. Sejujurnya aku merasa lelah mendengarnya. Lelah mendengar kalau aku hanya sahabat baginya. Lelah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa lebih dari itu. Lelah menyembunyikan kalau setiap kata 'Sahabat' dari bibirnya membuatku sakit sedikit demi sedikit. Aku rasa Kai terlalu_ bodoh _untuk menyadari itu, 'kan?

Aku tertawa sendiri mengingat bahwa, sampai kapanpun Kai tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku padanya. Tapi, bukankah itu yang terbaik? Kai mengetahuinya juga bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Apa yang kumiliki dengan Kai saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak ingin merubah apapun. Aku tidak ingin Kai berubah.

"Sehun?" suara Kai membuyarkan pemikiranku. "Ne?" tanyaku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa kau harus tidak baik-baik saja?" jawabku setengah bercanda. Aku pun mulai memasang wajah tawaku. Kai, tidak boleh tahu apapun. "Jadi, kau akan menjauhi namja 'Kris' itu 'kan?" Tanya Kai memastikan. "Entahlah, aku rasa dia tidak bermaksud lebih dari pertemanan. Karena itu aku tidak akan mendekatkan atau menjauhkan diri darinya. Dan, lagipula dia itu sepupu Seohyun bukan? Tidak akan sopan kalau sampai aku menjauhinya 'kan? Seohyun juga nanti pasti akan menyadarinya." Jelasku.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihat kalau dia masih kurang setuju dengan keputusanku. Apalagi yang tidak bisa dia setujui? Namun, aku memutuskan kalau itu hanya pemikiranku saja. Aku pun menarik tangan Kai pelan menuju tempat Kris dan Seohyun menunggu. Aku rasa kami sudah membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama.

Author POV

Seohyun hampir saja terlonjak dari kursinya saat melihat Kai dan Sehun menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan, Kris ia tetap di posisinya. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ujar Kai. "Baguslah kau menyadarinya." Jawab Kris singkat. "Oppa!" kesal Seohyun. "Tidak masalah oppa. Apa maslah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Seohyun. Kai terdiam, membuat Sehun dengan cepat menjawab. "Ne." jawabnya.

Kris merasa ada yang aneh. Sejak mereka kembali, wajah Kai menjadi sedikit murung. Padahal, sebelumnya dia cukup semangat. _Apa Seohyun tidak bisa melihat kalau namja 'Kai' itu tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dia katakana? _Pikir Kris jengkel dengan sepupunya sendiri. Sedangkan. Kris juga menyadari bahwa Sehun makin terlihat tidak menikmati perjalanan mereka. _Well, aku juga tidak menikmatinya. Tapi, kurasa aku bisa sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan mereka. _Batin Kris _evil. _

Kris berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun dan menggandeng tangannya pelan. Hal itu membuat Sehun mendonggakkan kepalanya pelan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun pelan, "Aku tahu tentang kau dan Kai." "Mwo!?" teriak Sehun kaget. Kai dan Seohyun kontan langsung menoleh kearah mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Dia baru saja hendak menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris. Saat namja itu kembali menarik Kris untuk berjalan disampingnya. _Shit! Namja ini tidak mungkin berkata yang sebenarnya 'kan? Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata itu benar? Apa yang harus kulakukan!? _Kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sehun pun memberanikan diri menanyankannya pada Kris.

"K-kau tidak benar-benar tahu 'kan?" Tanya Sehun pelan. "Ck, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kalau kau memiliki perasaan lebih pada namja 'Kai' itu." ujar Kris. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya pelan. Ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Ia tidak perlu Kris untuk melihatnya merona seperti _yeoja _begini.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang terus saja berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. _Well, that's cute. _Batin Kris pelan. "Hey, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan namja 'Kai' itu." ujar Kris sambil menatap Sehun lembut. Entah kenapa dia merasakan desiran berbeda di dekat namja ini. Dan, melihat Sehun murung saat melihat Kai dan Seohyun membuatnya merasa berat. Biarpun melihat namja itu merona karena Kai juga membuatnya merasa kesal, yang pasti dia ingin melihat Sehun tersenyum tulus.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kau akan apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Membantumu membuat namja 'Kai' itu untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Ujar Kris menjelaskan. Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum ia mengelengkkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum miris. "Kau salah paham, Kris-ah. Hanya aku yang memiliki 'perasaan' itu. Kai tidak akan memiliki perasaan itu. tidakkah kau lihat dia sangat senang saat tahu Seohyun mengajaknya keluar makan walaupun itu bukan kencan. Dan, yang pasti Kai itu _straight." _Jawab Sehun pelan. mengatakan semua hal itu membuat mata Sehun sedikit memanas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris agar namja itu tidak melihatnya.

Tapi, tentu saja Kris sudah menyadari hal itu. melihat Sehun yang benar-benar rapuh(?) saatt ini membuat Kris ingin memeluknya. Maka, ia pun menarik Sehun pelan dan memeluk namja itu. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tapi, memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Kris memeluknya. "Kris-ah?" Tanya Sehun pelan. "Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja." Jawab Kris pelan.

"Oppa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seohyun pelan. "Kalau ka uterus mencengkram minumanmu itu, maka kurasa kau akan menghancurkannya oppa." Lanjutnya. Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun dan terus saja menatap dua namja yang ternyata sedang berpelukkan dibelakang mereka. Seohyun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Kai dan menatap Kris dan Sehun kaget. _Apa yang Kris Oppa dan Sehun Oppa lakukan!? Dan, a-apa in yang membuat Kai kesal? _Bingung Seohyun.

Kai terus menatap mereka kesal, sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kris. Ia memberikan _glare_ pada Kris seolah berkata –Jauhi Sehun-. Namun, Kris malah memberikan _smirk _nya, sambil membisikan kata tanpa suara. "**Try Me.**"

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note**

Chapte 9 is Up! ~

Mianhae karena keterlambatan Update, banyak banget alasan yang bikin Author lama Update #Alibi

BTW, Gomawo untuk Review kalian ~*hug* Author selalu baca review kalian kok! So, keep Review ya! ^^

So, Read and Review?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	10. Chapter 10

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?). Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap Jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Kai terus menatap mereka kesal, sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kris. Ia memberikan _glare_ pada Kris seolah berkata –Jauhi Sehun-. Namun, Kris malah memberikan _smirk _nya, sambil membisikan kata tanpa suara. "**Try Me.**"

**-Chapter 10-**

Author POV

Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget dan mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kris justru akan menantangnya seperti itu. Kai baru saja akan berjalan kearah mereka dan menarik Sehun dari Kris, saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya. "Kau mau kemana, Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun. Kai pun menggurungkan niatnya begitu melihat tatapan khawatir dari Seohyun.

"Gwechanna, Seohyun-ah. Hanya saja aku rasa mereka berpelukan seperti itu di depan umum bukanlah hal yang tepat." Jelas Kai berusahan menutupi kekesalan dari suaranya. Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia lalu berjalan pelan kearah Sehun dan Kris yang masih saja berpelukkan.

Seohyun langsung menarik Kris dari Sehun, membuat kedua namja itu menatap Seohyun kaget. "What the—, Yah! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan Seohyun!?" kesal Kris. Sedangkan, Sehun beralih menatap Kai. Dia yakin Kai pasti sedang kesal dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas Kai mengatakan kalau dia seharusnya menjauhi Kris, tapi dia malah memeluk namja itu. _Ta-tapi, Kris lah yang memelukku, bukan aku! Jadi, seharusnya Kai tidak marah 'kan? _Kai hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Berhentilah menganggu Sehun, Oppa!" balas Seohyun sama kesalnya. "Aish.. Apa masalahnya denganmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang!?" bingung Kris. Seohyun menatap Kris bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun. Kris menatap tak percaya kearah sepupunya itu. "Aish, aku tidak menyangka mempunyai sepupu sebodoh kau." Seohyun menatap kesal kearah Kris, sebelum ia sempat menyahut Kris sudah melanjutkan, "Seharusnya kau senang karena itu berarti kau bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan namja 'Kai' itu, 'kan?" jelas Kris.

Seohyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menyahut, "Jadi, ini idemu untuk menolongku atau bagaimana Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun bingung. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Well, _kalau begitu aku tidak akan memarahimu ataupun menganggu acaramu dengan Sehun Oppa!" jelas Seohyun semangat. _Dia percaya? Baguslah kalau begitu. _Pikir Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kris barusan hanyalah alasan agar Seohyun tidak menganggunya saat mendekati Sehun. Tapi, kalau Seohyun mempercayai alasannya sebelumnya ia juga tidak masalah.

Sementara Kris dan Seohyun yang sedang bicara tadi, Kai juga menarik Sehun untuk bicara. "Apa-apaan itu?" kesal Kai. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi benar-benar memalukan kau tahu!" bentak Kai. Sehun menatap Kai kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Lagipula ini urusanku kau tahu! Kenapa kau terus marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu, hah!?" balas Sehun kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tingkah Kai. Kenapa Kai selalu memarahinya jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Kris, padahal sudah jelas Kris sendiri lah yang mendekatinya bukan sebaliknya. Lagipula, Kai sama sekali tidak memberi tahu alasannya pada Sehun. Jadi, kenapa dia harus marah-marah seperti itu!?

"A-aku.." Kai kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Kris mendekati Sehun ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak mungkin 'kan mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun? Sehun tentu akan mengangapnya konyol dan sebagainya. "Aish, itu karena tingkah kalian berdua seperti Gay!" teriak Kai asal. Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kai. _Ja-jadi, selama ini ia selalu berfikir seperti itu? _mendengar penuturan Kai mata Sehun serasa memanas, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Jadi, begitu? Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud 'bertingkah' seperti itu.." ujar Sehun pelan.

Kai yang baru menyadari perkataannya baru saja hendak meminta maaf. Saat tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari Kai. Kai hendak mengejar Sehun saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya. "Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Kai sambil menarik tangannya dari Kris. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Sehun lagi. Jadi, biar aku saja yang mengejarnya." Ujar Kris. Ia langsung melepaskan tangan Kai dan berlari kecil kearah Sehun berlari sebelumnya.

Kai bersikeras ingin mengejarnya, namun lagi-lagi sebuah tangan menahannya. "Oppa." Panggil Seohyun pelan. Kai menghela nafas pelan, "Ne?" jawabnya. "Kenapa kau begitu ternganggu dengan Kris Oppa yang 'menganggu' Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun. Sebenarnya Seohyun tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Kai. Tapi, melihat tingkah Kai tadi membuat Seohyun memberanikan diri bertanya padanya. Kai tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Seohyun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Seohyun akan menanyakkannya pada Kai. Apa dia benar-benar terlihat seperti—

Sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan pemikirannya Seohyun sudah mendahuluinya. "Kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau cemburu dengan mereka. Itu tidak benarkan oppa?" lanjut Seohyun. Kai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seohyun. Ia tahu ia posesif dengan Sehun, tapi ia tidak menyangka ia separah itu. Seohyun masih menatap kearahnya seakan meminta penjelasan. "Oppa?" panggilnya pelan. "Ah, anieyo. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku cemburu dengan mereka?" jawab Kai sambil tertawa kecil. Seohyun langsung tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kai, "Ne! karena itu kita biarkan Kris Oppa saja yang mengurus Sehun Oppa, ne? sekarang ayo temani aku!" ajak Seohyun. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Entah mengapa moodnya sudah tidak sebagus tadi.

Sementara Kris masih terus berlari kecil mencari Sehun. "Ah, disini kau rupanya." Ujar Kris. Sehun mendongak dari posisinya. "Kris?" sahutnya. "Ne. aish, aku tahu kau berharap aku Kai 'kan? Sayang sekali dia sibuk bersama Seohyun saat ini." Jawab Kris. Kris sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal tadi saat melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin lemas. _Aku tidak menyangka aku sebodoh itu. _rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku saat ini? Aku tidak _mood _untuk meladenimu." Ujar Sehun pelan. Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yah, siapa yang mau menganggumu? Kau pede sekali! Aku kesini karena aku tidak ingin menganggu acara Seohyun dengan Kai saja." Jawab Kris. "Aish, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan mereka!?" kesal Sehun.

"Ah.. ah... ada yang cemburu ternyata~" goda Kris sambil ber_smirk_ ria. Wajah Sehun langsung memerah mendengar godaan Kris. "Mwo!? Si-siapa yang cemburu, Hah!?" protes Sehun. Kris semakin melebarkan _smirk _nya mendengar protes Sehun. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini sudah tahu soal _secret crush _yang kau punya kepada Kai. Jadi, tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, arraseo?" jelas Kris. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris, "Kau menyebalkan!" gumamnya.

Saat Sehun membalikkan wajahnya dilihatnya Kris beranjak bangun dari duduknya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun. "Berjalan-jalan sedikit. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Kris. Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Daripada ia harus stress memikirkan 'babbo Kai' itu lebih baik ia berjalan-jalan sedikit dengan Kris. _Yah, walaupun kedua namja ini sama-sama menyebalkan. _Batin Sehun.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris. Yang ia rasa sedari tadi mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan. "Entahlah." Jawab Kris singkat. Sehun menatap Kris aneh. _Ternyata namja ini benar-benar aneh. _Pikirnya. Namun, Sehun tetap saja mengikuti kemana Kris pergi. Sampai tiba-tiba mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman kecil. Sedikit aneh memang ada taman di dalam taman bermain. Sehun yang melihat ada dua ayunan disana, langsung berlari kecil kesana dan menduduki salah satu ayunan tersebut. Kris pun menyusul dan duduk ayunan tepat disebelah Sehun. "Aku baru tahu ada taman disini." Ujar Sehun. "Hm." Jawab Kris. Sehun menatap Kris bingung. Sebelumnya Kris lah yang berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengannya, kenapa sekarang ia diam saja? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun berpikir ada yang salah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kris malah menatap Sehun intens. "Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya Sehun gugup. "Yeoppo." Ujar Kris. Wajah Sehun langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Kris. "Nugu?" tanyanya pelan. "You." Jawab Kris dengan inggris aksennya. Wajah Sehun makin memerah mendengarnya. _Aish, apa-apaan namja ini!? Apa dia lupa kalau aku ini namja!? _Pikir Sehun kesal. "Aku ini namja!" protes Sehun. Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar protes dari Sehun. "Aku tidak buta, Sehun. Aku masih bisa melihat kalau kau ini namja. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya." Ujar Kris sambil tetap terkekeh kecil. Sehun hanya membuang muka malu mendengar balasan Kris.

Kai POV

Aish, kemana sebenarnya perginya Sehun? Bukankah Kris bilang dia akan menyusulnya? Sudah hampir setengah jam dan mereka masih juga belum kembali kesini. Awas saja kalau sampai Kris berani macam-macam dengan Sehun. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, aku akan menguliti namja itu hidup-hidup.

DRTT

Getaran di ponselku mengalihkanku dari pemikiranku. "Eomma?" gumamku. "Seohyun-ah, aku permisi sebentar ne? aku perlu menerima telepon dulu." Ujarku. Seohyun tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun bergegas menjauh ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan menerima panggilan eomma. "Yoboseyo." Sapaku. "Yoboseyo, Kai!" balas eomma semangat. Kenapa eomma kelihatannya semangat sekali? "Waeyo, eomma?" tanyaku. "Ani, eomma hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu saja. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya eomma. "Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja, eomma. Eomma tidak usah khawatir. Eomma sendiri?" Tanyaku. Dan, selanjutnya diisi oleh berbagai percakapan dan sederet pertanyaan dari eomma. Aish, yeoja itu.. Ini 'kan baru dua hari, tapi pertanyaannya sudah terasa berbulan-bulan saja meninggalkanku.

Aku memutuskan telepon kami, setelah selesai meyakinkan eomma kalau aku ini baik-baik saja. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sesalku pada Seohyun. "Gweachana." Jawabnya. Aish, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus mencari Sehun sekarang juga! "Eh, Seohyun-ah—" ucapanku terpotong oleh sapaan seseorang. Kris.

"A-yo!" sapanya padaku dan Seohyun. "Anyeong!" balas Seohyun. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya yeoja ini terlihat cukup kesal dengan Kris kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Namun, aku tidak memikirkan itu semua saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Kris. Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan menghampirinya. "Kau kemana saja? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyaku langsung. Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan pendapat Kris ataupun Seohyun soal kekhawatiranku yang berlebihan. Yang pasti aku perlu tahu kalau Kris tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadap Sehun.

Sehun menatapku kaget sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia menjauh dariku dan berjalan untuk duduk dihadapan Seohyun yang berarti disamping Kris. Aku menghela nafas. Aish, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sehun masih marah padaku. Mau bagaimana lagi ucapanku sudah keterlaluan bukan? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. entah kenapa melihat kedekatan Kris dan Sehun membuatku merasa aneh, dan mulutku bertindak lebih cepat dari pada pikiranku. Jadilah aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. **"Aish, itu karena tingkah kalian berdua seperti Gay!" **Kai pabboya! Rutukku.

"Oppa? Gweachana?" Tanya Seohyun khawatir. Ku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Seohyun dan Sehun menatapku khawatir sedangkan Kris menatapku tetap dengan pandangan datarnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang tetap peduli padaku biarpun ia sedang marah padaku. "Aku rasa dia sudah gila? Kau lihat barusan dia diam seperti batu dan sekarang dia sudah senyum-senyum seperti orang tidak waras!" cemooh Kris. Aku menatapnya kesal. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Oppa! Itu tidak sopan!" bela Seohyun. Sedangkan Sehun tetap terdiam di kursinya. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Seohyun, "Seohyun-ah, aku rasa hari ini cukup sampai sini saja. Aku merasa lelah, aku ingin istirahat." Ujarku padanya. Bisa kulihat sorot kecewa dimatanya. "Ta-tapi, ini masih sore oppa. Kenapa kau sudah ingin kembali sekarang?" tanyanya. Aish, entah kenapa aku malah menjadi kesal dengan yeoja ini. Kukira dia berbeda dengan yeoja lain. Tetapi, ternyata sama saja dia manja dan juga tidak bisa mengerti menyebalkan! "Aku tahu, hanya saja aku sangat lelah. Mianhae ne? oppa janji lain kali kita akan pergi bersama lagi." Ujarku meyakinkan. Dengan terpaksa Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun memberi senyum kecil. Aku baru saja hendak bangkit dari kursiku saat kurasa tangan Seohyun menahanku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Apalagi sekarang? Dia menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium pipiku pelan.

Sehun POV

Tubuhku menegang saat melihat Seohyun berjinjit pelan dan mencium pipi Kai lembut. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak perlu Kai untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat Kris ber_smirk _sambil menatapku. Namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus saja berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku sudah tidak kuat kalau harus melihat moment Kai dan Seohyun lagi.

Saat sudah cukup jauh dari mereka, aku mulai memelankan langkah kakiku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini terasa berat. Kenapa aku harus sangat bodoh dan setuju untuk ikut dengan mereka? Padahal aku seharusnya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tersenyum miris. Tapi, biarpun hari ini terasa menyebalkan aku tetap merasakan sedikit kesenangan. Setidaknya Kai masih perduli padaku. Biarpun pada akhirnya dia tetap membuat mood ku jelek lagi. Kalau diperhatikan itu juga bukan salah Kai, 'kan? Bukan dia yang mencium pipi Seohyun, tapi Seohyun lah yang mencium pipi Kai. Jadi, seharusnya aku tidak ngambek seperti ini. Dan, lagi kenyataannya aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu dengan mereka 'kan? Kai bukan siapa-siapaku. Tapi.. aish, aku lelah.

"Sehun!" panggil seseorang. Kai? Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Itu benar-benar Kai. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protesnya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi, mood ku masih belum membaik untuk tertawa dengannya. Karena itu aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan terus berjalan seolah tidak memperdulikan Kai. Kai berlari pelan menyusulku. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya pelan. bisa kulihat dia sedikit ragu menanyakannya padaku. Aku mengangguk sambil tetap tidak melihat kearahnya. Bersyukurlah aku yang memiliki wajah yang datar ini apapun yang sebenarnya sedang kurasakan.

"Ahh.. Kita bicarakan dirumah ne?" ujarnya lembut. Aku tetap terdiam. Secara tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggandeng tanganku pelan. Kai menggandengku? A-apa yang dia pkirkan! "A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyaku sekaligus menutupi kegugupanku. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku pelan. namun, Kai justru mengeratkan pegangannya. Wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat saat ini. Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan, hanya tindakan kecil bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini. Karena lelah mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari Kai aku pun memutuskan membiarkannya mengandengku. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin ia melepaskan gandengannya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Andai saja kegiatan gandengan tangan ini mempunyai arti lebih. Tentu aku.. Aish, berhentilah berharap yang aneh-aneh Oh Sehun!

Perjalanan kerumah Kai terasa jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan saat kami di bus tadi, Kai tetap tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di bus. Berbeda sekali denganku yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting begini! Tapi, kenapa? Biasanya Kai lah yang paling menjaga _image _nya didepan umum. Tapi, kenapa dia seolah-olah tidak peduli saat ini.

Kai mengunakan tangan kirinya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ayo, masuk." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membalas senyumnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku sedang marah dengannya 'kan? Namun, Kai tetap tersenyum dan menarikku masuk. "Aku ingin mandi dulu!" ujarku. Aku hendak melepaskan pegangan tangannya namun Kai tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. "Kim Jongin!" kesalku. "Lebih baik kita mandi bersama!" ujarnya. Wajahku langsung memerah mendengar perkataannya. Aku langsung menarik tanganku asal dan berlari kecil ke ruang atas sebelum berteriak, "Kamjjong Pervert!" dapat kudengar dia tertawa kecil. Mendengar tawanya membuat ku tersenyum tipis.

Author POV

Tak berapa lama, Sehun turun dari kamar Kai. Ia menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar Kai. Sedangkan, Kai karena tidak sabar menunggu menggunakan kamar mandi tamu. "Dia belum selesai?" gumam Sehun. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah kulkas, dan mengambil kaleng minuman dingin. Ia langsung menegak habis minuman itu dalam sekali teguk. "Kau sehaus itu?" ujar seseorang dari belakang Sehun. Sehun terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya. "Yah! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" kesal Sehun sambil memukul kepala Kai pelan. sedangkan, Kai hanya merengut dan menggelus kepalanya pelan. _poor _Kai.

Sehun membuang kaleng minuman bekasnya dan berjalan ke ruang TV dengan Kai yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun menduduki dirinya di sofa dengan Kai yang langsung mengikutinya –lagi-. "Jadi, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kai. Kali ini nada suaranya tidak segugup sebelumnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang sudah tidak marah lagi, hanya saja ia masih butuh waktu untuk melupakan kata-kata Kai. Dan, segala yang terjadi hari ini pun tidak membantunya untuk memaafkan Kai semudah itu. "Ckk.. geotjitmal! Jelas-jelas kau tidak menghiraukanku dari tadi. Itu saja sudah merupakan pertanda kalau kau masih belum memaafkanku Oh Sehun!" Kai terus menatap Sehun seolah meminta jawaban.

Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan menatap Kai. "Aish, kau pikir semudah itu melupakan perkataanmu tadi siang? Dan kau pikir mudah untuk melupakan semua bentakan-bentakan dan omelan tidak jelasmu tadi siang!"balas Sehun. Dia lelah menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Kalau Kai memaksanya untuk memaafkannya, maka ia harus bisa menerima mendengar omelannya. "Mianhae, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu! sungguh! Hanya saja aku.. aish!" Kai bingung sendiri bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal dengan perkataan dan kelakuannya tadi siang. Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya kedalam kata-kata.

Melihat Kai yang bingung sendiri membuat Sehun merasa bersalah juga. "Sudahlah, Kai. Aku benar-benar sudah memaafkanmu kok!" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Mwo?" bingung Kai. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kai. "Ne, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi berhentilah memasang ekspresi frustasi seperti itu!" ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. "Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tidak mudah? Kenapa sekatang malah langsung memaafkanku hanya karena ekspresiku?" Tanya Kai tidak percaya. _Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melihatmu tersiksa. _Batin Sehun menjawab. "Aish, kita ini sudah berteman sejak lama Kai. Aku sudah sangat mengerti kelakuanmu. Aku tidak serius kok marah padamu. Jadi, lupakan saja arraseo?" jelas Sehun.

Kai masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi, akhirnya ia tersenyum pelan. "Gomawo." Ujarnya sambil menatap lembut kearah Sehun. Sehun merasakan wajahnya memerah sebelum ia mengangguk. "Dan, Se-sehun-ah?" panggil Kai lagi. Sehun menatap Kai aneh,_ kenapa ia gugup begitu? _Batin Sehun. "Wae?" sahut Sehun sambil tetap tersenyum kecil. Kai terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "A-apa o-orientasi seksualmu?" dan, Sehun hampir saja jatuh dari sofa kalau saja ia tidak duduk dengan benar. "MWO?!"

To Be Continue

**Author Note**

Chapter 10 is Up!

Mianhae, karena update nya lamaaaaaa banget~ author lagi final Exam karena itu susah dpt waktu buat ngetik T_T

Author juga kena writer block V_V jadi , mianhae ne atas keterlambatan updatenya ya #hug #kisses #lemparbias ~

Dan Gomawooo bagi yang sudah baca dan review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya! Gomawoo banget! ^^

So, RnR?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	11. Chapter 11

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?). Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap Jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

"A-apa o-orientasi seksualmu?" dan, Sehun hampir saja jatuh dari sofa kalau saja ia tidak duduk dengan benar. "MWO?!"

**-Chapter11-**

Author POV

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai. _Kenapa Kai tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini!? Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Apa aku harus jujur? Atau.. _batin Sehun bingung. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kai akan menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya. Dan, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan kepada Kai. Ia bahkan merasa kalau ia akan mendapatkan _Heart attack. _

Kai mulai merasa khawatir saat dilihatnya Sehun yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Bahkan, saat ini ia terlihat seolah mengalami _Heart attack. _Kai langsung menggoyangkan pundak Sehun pelan untuk menyadarkannya. "Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! Gwaehnchanha?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sehun terlonjak pelan merasakan goyangan(?) dari Kai. "Gw-gwaehnchanha." Jawab Sehun pelan. Kai menghela nafas lega, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi?" lanjut Kai ragu. Sebenarnya dia ragu menanyakan hal ini lagi kepada Sehun, tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya saat ini. "Ah.. i-itu.." jawab Sehun ragu. _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya!? _Panic Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang kembali panic, Kai langsung berkata, "Ah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, hun-ah." Ujar Kai. Seberapa pun penasarannya Kai, dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun tidak nyaman.

"Ah, gweahnchanha. Aku akan menjawabnya." Lanjut Sehun jauh lebih tegas. _Aku rasa iini adalah saat yang tepat untuk jujur kepada Kai, aku tidak mungkin berbohong padanya selamanya.. _pikir Sehun. "A-aku.." jawab Sehun ragu. Kai menatap Sehun lembut. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau kau memang tidak mau Sehun. Aku mengerti hal seperti itu adalah privacy—" sebelum Kai kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah memotongnya. "A-aku gay." Jawabnya langsung.

…..

Suasana hening begitu terasa setelah Sehun menyatakan jawabannya. Sehun menundukkan tangannya, sambil memainkan jari-jarinya menunggu reaksi dari Kai. Dan, kelihatannya Kai dalam keadaan shock berat.

Kai POV

Aku terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Aku benar-benar tidak mengira kalau Sehun akan menjawab demikian. Aku tentu saja berpikir, kalau dia akan kesal dan berkata, "Yah! Kim Jongin! Pertanyaan macam apa itu!?" atau "Mw-mwoya!? Itu urusan ku!" aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ia akan menjawab ini. "A-aku gay." Jawaban Sehun kembali terngiang di pikiranku. Aish! Bagaimana aku harus meresponnya, aku tahu saat ini Sehun pun sedang menunggu reaksi dariku.

"Kai..?" kudengar Sehun memanggilku. Dari nada suaranya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia pun ragu untuk sekedar memanggilku. Aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Ne..?" tanyaku. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya langsung. "Entahlah, ak-aku hanya sedikit kaget saja. Ma-maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ka-kau. K-kau ta-tahu.. Aish!" aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sehun. Aku tahu betul kalau Sehun sedikit 'sensitif'.

Sehun menatapku bingung, sebelum kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Arraseo. Aku tahu hal ini pasti tidak mudah untukmu Kai. Maksudku, mana mungkin ada namja _straight _yang tidak keberatan berteman dengan namja yang gay." Ujarnya pelan.

Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar pemikirannya. Jujur aku memang kaget dengan jawabannya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau berteman dengannya. Lagipula, apa bedanya Sehun yang gay dengan Sehun yang _straight? _Mereka berdua sama saja, mereka adalah Sehun.

Aku menarik wajah Sehun kearahku, "Mwo? Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu!? Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mungkin memperdulikan hal-hal seperti itu!" jelasku langsung. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman di sini. Aku dan Sehun sudah berteman lama, aku tidak akan memutuskan tali pertemanan kami hanya karena hal-hal seperti ini. Sehun menatap kaget, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Go-gomawo.." ujarnya pelan. Jika jarak kami tidak dekat mungkin aku tidak akan mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum lembut, "Ne." jawabku.

Sehun POV

Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat lega begitu mendengar respon dari Kai. Bagaimanapun juga aku sama sekali tidak berfikir Kai akan semudah itu menerima ini. Maksudku, Kai adalah namja yang popular di sekolah apa dia tidak takut aku akan merusak reputasinya.

"Sehun.. Sehun-ah!" aku tersadar dari pikiranku saat melihat tangan Kai bergerak-gerak di depan wajahku. "Aish, hentikan! Tanganmu itu membuatku pusing!" protesku pelan. sedangkan, Kai hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku berharap kita bisa selalu seperti ini. Suasana hening pun menyelimuti kami berdua. Jadi, sekarang apa? Batinku.

Nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae  
Simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae  
Sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima~

"Ah! Itu ponselku, aku permisi sebentar ne?" ujarku. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kai aku langsung beranjak dari sofa dan pergi mengambil ponselku. "Nugu..?" ujarku pelan saat melihat nomor yang tidak ku kenal. Aku mengangkat bahuku pelan dan menerima panggilan tersebut. "Yoboseyo?" jawabku. "Yoboseyo." Balas panggilan seberang. Su-suara ini!?

Author POV

Kai mangangkat alisnya melihat Sehun yang sedikit panic saat menerima telepon. "Nugu?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu ini tidak sopan untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi apa mau dikata dia sangat penasaran saat ini. "Kris Hyung? Darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?" bisik Sehun kesal. Kelihatannya Sehun tidak ingin Kai mendengarnya, _well _dia sudah mendengarnya.

_Jadi, ini Kris? Kris sepupu Seohyun? Dan, Kris 'namja pervert' itu? _batin Kai. Dia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang menjawab telepon. Dan, terkadang dia juga mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana tidak? Daritadi, Sehun terus saja berbisik-bisik membuat Kai sulit mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikan teleponnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

Kai buru-buru berlari kecil kembali ke ruang tengah. "Nugu?" Tanya Kai pura-pura. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-ani, bukan siapa-siapa." Jawabnya. Kai menatap Sehun heran, _kenapa dia berbohong padaku? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? _Batin Kai curiga.

"Ah! Aku lelah sekali, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sekarang. Lagipula, besok kita masih harus sekolah." Ajak Sehun tiba-tiba. "Tidur?" Kai menoleh ke arah dinding, "Tapi, ini baru jam 8 malam, Sehun-ah." Ujar Kai bingung. "Memangnya kenapa!? Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku mau tidur sekarang." Lanjutnya. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar sambil mengherntak-hentakkan kakinya. _Aish, kenapa dia itu _batin Kai bingung. Tak berapa lama, Kai langsung berlari kecil kearah kamarnya, "Yah! Oh Sehun! Kau mengunciku lagi!" teriaknya. _Well, poor Kai._

**Seoul , 05:00 a.m**

DRRT DRRT

Sehun menggeliat kecil di atas tempat tidurnya, "M—mwoya.." erangnya pelan. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil jam alarm, "Aish, tidak terasa sekali. Aku masih mengantuk~" protesnya. Setelah mematikan jam alarm, Sehun memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Sehun mengucek matanya pelan, "Dimana Kai?" ujarnya bingung. Setelah beberapa detik..

"OMO! KAI!" teriak Sehun. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sehun menuruni tangga dan mencari Kai. Ternyata Kai sedang tertidur di sofa. "Kai!" panggil Sehun. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan bersalah. Sebenarnya ia hanya berniat mengerjai Kai sedikit, tapi begitu Sehun menidurkan tubuhnya dia langsung ketiduran begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Kai tidur di Sofa.

"Kai.. Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi." Panggil Sehun lagi. Kai mengeliat kecil di sofanya. _Anak ini memang benar benar menyebalkan! _Batin Sehun kesal. "Kai ban—" belum selesa Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik.

Bruk!

"Aw.." ringgis Sehun pelan. dia membuka matanya, dan betapa dadanya berdebar begitu kencang melihat keadaan mereka. Dia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya begitu memanas saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kai malah menarik Sehun secara tiba-tiba hingga Sehun jatuh di atas tubuh Kai yang masih tidur dengan nyamannya di sofa. ".." tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh secara reflek.

"Aw! Yah! Kamjjong! Apa yang kau lakukan! Appo!" omel Sehun. "Mia-mianhae. Aku reflek tadi." Jelas Kai. "A-aku mandi dulu." Lanjutnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Sehun tersenyum miris, "Sudah ku duga.."

SM High School

Sehun dan Kai berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Sejak berangkat hingga saat ini, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Kelihatannya terjadi salah paham, ne?

"Kai Oppa!" terdengar suara panggilan seorang yeoja. Kai dan Sehun pun menoleh kea rah suara. "Seohyun?" "Selamat pagi, Kai Oppa! Sehun Oppa!" sapa yeoja itu yang ternyata memang Seohyun. "Ne. pagi!" balas Kai. Sedangkan, sehun hanya tersenyum membalas nya. "Ah, aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin Kai oppa, Sehun Oppa! Sepupuku memang menyebalkan! Terutama kepadamu Sehun oppa!" ujar Seohyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya.

"Ani, gweachanna Seohyun." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan, Kai hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Seohyun. "Ah, dan lagi aku sudah menyuruh Kris hyung untuk meneleponmu dan meminta maaf. Apa dia meneleponmu kemarin?" Tanya Seohyun polos. Kontan Sehun langsung panic, _aish, bagaimana ini Kai bisa salah paham! _"Ne. di-dia sudah menghubungiku kok." Jawab Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Kai tengah menatapnya saat ini. "K-kalian menggobrol lah dulu, aku ada urusan." Ujar Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kai POV

Sudah kuduga dia langsung panik. Dia memang tidak pernah berbakat dalam berbohong. "Kai Oppa?" aku menoleh kearah Seohyun. Aku sampai lupa kalau dia masih disini. "Ne?" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau ke kelas, bukan? Bagaiman kalau bersama ku?" ajaknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu Sehun, tapi aku juga tidak enak dengan Seohyun. Sejak kemarin, aku terus menerus mementingkan Sehun. "Ne. Ayo!" setujuku. Yang membuatku kaget adalah dengan tiba-tiba Seohyun mengandeng lenganku. Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin protes. Aku berjalan sambil terus mengingat kejadian pagi ini.

Tanpa kusadari, kami telah sampai di kelas. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri kami dan Seohyun. Terlihat sekali kalau Baekhyun akan memulai Diva mode nya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu seperti itu, setiap melihat ku dengan dengan yeoja manapun. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya?

"Anyeong!" sapa Seohyun. Kelihatannya yeoja ini tidak bisa melihat kondisi. Memang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki masalah dengan Seohyun, tapi baekhyun? Chanyeol dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi Seohyun sambil melirik Baekhyun. "Dimana Sehun?" EH? Aku pikir dia akan mulai mencaci maki Seohyun seperti yeoja-yeoja lain. "Mwo?" tanyaku lagi. "Ash! minggir!" ujarnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan kami sebelum menabrak pundakku dan Seohyun. "Aw! Apa masalahnya!?" protesku.

Baekhyun POV

Aku menatap kesal Seohyun dan Kai yang berjalan beriringan. Dan, _what the hell!? _Apa-apaan Seohyun itu! bisa- bisa nya dia mengandeng Kai seperti itu!? Apa rumor yang beredar itu benar? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun? "Dimana Sehun?" tanyaku langsung. Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah menatapku seolah-olah aku ini bukan manusia! Apa-apaan namja ini!? "Aish! Minggir!" kesalku. Aku sengaja menabrakkan pundakku pada Kai dan yeoja itu. biarkan saja!

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah mencari keberadaan Sehun. Sebenarnya kemana namja itu!? aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur masalah 'percintaan' mereka, tapi begitu menyadari perasaan Sehun pada Kai, rasanya aku tidak bisa diam saja. Bagaimana bisa Kai itu sangat tidak sensitive!? Aish! Dan bagaimana bisa Sehun juga jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Kai!? Harusnya—

**BRUK**

"Aw! Appo!" Protesku. Aish, orang bodoh macam apa yang berani-beraninya menabrakku!? Sebelum aku sempat melayangkan protes pada siapapun yang menabrakku, seseorang tampak menghampiriku. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Seseorang itupun menggulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah namja yang sudah berani-beraninya menabrakku ini.

**BLUSH~~~**

Wajahku langsung memanas begitu melakukan kontak mata dengan namja yang menabrakku. Nam-namja ini benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya bak seorang pangeran, dan lihatlah! Tubuhnya begitu proposional! Seperti model, dan lagi dia.. Dia seperti namja-namja yang ada di mimpi-mimpi para yeoja.. dan namja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. "N-ne. gwaechanna." Jawabku gugup. _Hell_! Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan namja bak pangeran, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan namja seperti dia! Tidak banyak namja di sekolah ini yang menarik perhatianku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku gugup bicara dengan namja yang berhasil menarik perhatianku ini.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ujarnya. "Ah! Mi-mianhae!" asih, sekarang aku benar-benar mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Aku memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Dia tidak mengenakan seragam? Jadi, dia siapa? "Nuguseyo?" tanyaku akhirnya. Dia menatapku sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ah.. Kris." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk. "Kau bukan siswa disini." Ujarku lagi. Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat kalau dia bukan remaja lagi Baekhyun. Aish, aku benar-benar jadi bodoh! Pasti aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku kesini ingin menemui seseorang." Jelasnya. Dia ingin menemui seseorang? Siapa? "Nugu?" lagi-lagi mulutku bertindak lebih cepat dari pada pikiranku. "Orang yang ingin kutemui?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Sehun. Oh Sehun." Jawabnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku!? Siapa namja ini, kenapa dia bisa mengenal Oh Sehun? Baru saja aku mau menanyakkan namja ini, saat suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Baekhyun!" panggil orang tersebut. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sehun berjalan pelan kearah kami. Namja itu terus menatap Sehun dan diriku bergantian. Dia pasti tidak mengira kalau aku mengenal Sehun ataupun sebaliknya. "Kau!" hardiknya kearah Kris saat melihat Kris disampingku. Sehun menarik tanganku pelan menjauhiku dari Kris. "Wae?" tanyaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kris?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabku. Hey, aku hanya tahu namanya saja hal itu mana bisa disebut mengenal!

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanyanya dengan lebih santai. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Kris masih menunggu kami menyelesaikan pembicaraan kami. "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sudah lebih baik kau bertemu dengannya dulu, sebentar lagi bel nanti dia tidak sempat menyampaikan urusannya padamu." Jelasku. "Ah, dan sampaikan salamku untuknya." Aku segera berbalik menjauh untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudah memerah. Aku rasa.. Aku menyukai namja itu.

Sehun POV

"Salam?" gumamku. Sebenarnya ada apa? "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya namja itu. Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar suaranya tiba-tiba. Jadi, dia masih disini? "Bukan urusanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku?" kesalnya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Jadi, ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada urusan apa-apa." Jawabnya santai. Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Ka-kalau kau tidak ada urusan, kenapa kau kesini!?" kesalku. Dia memang tidak menggangguku, tapi entah kenapa sikap dia selalu membuatku kesal, dia selalu sok cool. Aku tidak suka namja seperti itu! "Aku bisa kemana pun yang aku mau. Lagipula sekolah ini bukan milikmu, jadi kau tidak bisa melarangku." Balasnya santai. Aku menatapnya kesal, "Baiklah. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" aku hendak berbalik saat suaranya kembali menghentikanku.

"Dimana namja itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Nugu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. "_Secret crush _mu itu." jawabnya. Aku berbalik menatap kearahnya. "Mwo!?" teriakku. Biar saja, namja ini selalu seenaknya. "Jadi, dimana dia?" tidak menghiraukan teriakkanku dia kembali bertanya. "Molla." Jawabku akhirnya. Aku beranjak kembali pergi saat tangannya menarik tanganku. Untung saja, lorong sekolah ini sudah sepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi bel, aku harus ke kelas." Kesalku. Dia ini tidak bisa apa tidak mengangguku!? "Memboloslah." Ajaknya. "A-apa? Kau sudah gila ya! Andwe!" tolakku. Aku hendak menarik tanganku saat dia malah menahannya lebih kencang. "Aish, lepaskan!" protesku. "Kau harus ikut denganku kalau kau mau aku lepaskan!" ancamnya. "Lagipula bukankah namja 'Kai' itu bersama sepupuku? Lebih baik kau bersamaku." Ajaknya. "Dengar ya, aku tidak akan mau membolos denganmu dan lagi kau pikir masih bisa membolos disaat-saat begini! Aku tidak mungkin diijinkan keluar!" dia tersenyum licik, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. Wajahku langsung memanas, a-apa yang dia lakukan? "Serahkan semuanya padaku." Bisiknya.

**EXO CAFÉ**

Entah bagaimana caranya aku dan Kris bisa sampai disini. Yang jelas, Kris benar-benar tahu cara memanfaatkan kekayaan dan wajah tampannya itu. Sampai saat ini, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa namja ini terus mengangguku!? Ckck.. tingkahnya benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilannya.

"Kau masih ngambek?" tanyanya. "Aku bukan yeoja, aku tidak akan ngambek hanya karena membolos satu hari." Jelasku tetap tidak melihat kearahnya. "Aku tidak bilang kau kesal karena aku mengajakmu membolos." Ujarnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Mengerti pandanganku, dia menjelaskan, "Aku justru berfikir kalau kau kesal karena aku membuatmu tidak bisa memperhatikan namja 'Kai' itu." wajahku langsung memerah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ani!" jawabku singkat. Aku benar-benar lelah menghadapi namja menyebalkan ini. Seorang pelayan pun datang menghampiri kami. "Apa anda sudah siap memesan?" tanyanya ramah. Kris tersenyum kecil, "Ice tea dan bubble Milk Tea." Ujarnya. Pelanyan itu mengangguk dan beralih mengambil pesanan pelangan lain. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu pesananku?" tanyaku. "Aku akan selalu tahu soal namja yang menarik perhatianku." Ujarnya sambil memberi senyumnya. Entah kenapa senyumnya tidak seperti biasanya. Apa.. namja ini benar-benar menyukaiku?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku me-menyukai Kai?" gumamku pelan. mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui perasaanku kepada Kai. Aku juga tidak ingin namja ini terus-terusan mengejarku. Aku tidak akan bisa menyukai namja lain selain Kai. "Aku tahu. Saat ini aku hanya ingin berusaha mendapatkanmu, setidaknya sampai namja 'Kai' itu membalas perasaanmu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." Jelasnya sambil memberikan senyumnya. Senyum ini benar-benar.. lembut. Bukan senyum yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menjahiliku. Melihatnya membuat wajahku memanas.

Sebelum aku sempat membalas, dia menarik tubuhku mendekat. "Ap—" dia kembali membisikkan sesuatu di teligaku yang membuat kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan." Bisiknya. Dan aku menoleh mendapati dia tengah tersenyum licik kearahku. _I Hate My Life._

To Be Continue

**Author Note**

Jeongmal mianhae karena keterlambatan update yang bener-bener leleeeeeeet~

Auhor sempat menghadapi masa galau(?) dengan ff author. Ampe kepikiran untuk menghapus ff ini aja. Tapi, setelah liat ternyata masih ada reader yang berniat baca author memutuskan untuk tetep ngelanjut nih ff ^^

Untuk ff author yang lain, masih dlm proses penulisan ditunggu ne

Dan, author mau kasih info author ini tipe yang lelet, jd mohon sabar ya kalau semua ff authoe lama diupdate nya #bow #hug #kisses

So, Read n Review?

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

BEST FRIEND

Genre : Angst ; Romance

Rating : PG

Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin of Exo K , Exo K-M as Cameo.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

Summary : Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan(?). Namun, ternyata Sehun memendam perasaan lain terhadap Jongin.

Warning : Yaoi BL Typo, cerita gaje , GS!for some character , Alur berantakan , OOC CraikPair , cerita pasaran and stuff.

Don't like it? Don't read it please.

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

Sebelum aku sempat membalas, dia menarik tubuhku mendekat. "Ap—" dia kembali membisikkan sesuatu di teligaku yang membuat kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan." Bisiknya. Dan aku menoleh mendapati dia tengah tersenyum licik kearahku. _I Hate My Life._

**-Chapter 12-**

Author POV

Sebelum Sehun sempat membalas ucapan namja yang tengah tersenyum licik kearahnya—Kris, seorang namja tampak menghampiri mereka berdua dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Yah! Namja mesum! Jauhkan dirimu dari Sehun!" teriak namja itu. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat Kai yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Selain itu namja itu juga sudah berteriak-teriak sehingga menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain.

Kai masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sedangkan, Sehun dan Kris masih terdiam—Shock di kursi masing-masing. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa bagai berjam-jam, Kris pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Michyeoso?" ujar Kris dengan nada sinis. Membuat Sehun dan Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sehun, tentu saja karena kaget dengan Kris yang tetap saja mencari keributan ketika mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. sedangkan, Kai tentu saja karena merasa terhina dengan namja mesum a.k.a Kris.

Menyadari kalau Kai akan segera memulai keributan dengan Kris, Sehun langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kalian berdua hentikan! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal konyol seperti ini!" bisik Sehun kesal sambil menatap tajam Kris dan Kai bergantian.

"Yah, Kai!" pangil namja lain dari arah pintu. Kelihatannya Kai dan namja yang baru datang ini suka berteriak. Alhasil karena teriakan mereka, manager Café pun datang dan menghampiri mereka. "Ah, maaf apa kalian bisa melanjutkan perbincangan kalian di tempat lain? Kelihatannya kedatangan kalian agak menganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain." Ujar manager Café itu berusaha halus.

Kai dan Kris baru saja akan membalas bahkan menghajar manager Café itu, saat tangan-tangan menghalangi tangan mereka. Untunglah Chanyeol daan Kyungsoo langsung menghalangi tangan Kai. Sedangkan, Sehun langsung menghalangi Kris. Dengan paksa, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun menarik paksa Kris dan Kai keluar dari Café tersebut yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bertiga sudah tampak seperti memaksa dua 'namja gila' untuk kembali ke RSJ.

**Another Café~**

Kai dan Kris duduk bersebelahan dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Sehun lah yang telah memaksa mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sempat bingung dengan kedua namja ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar sulit diatur, namun begitu Sehun angkat suara DoubleK— akan langsung menurut. _Cih.. Dasar muka dua!_ Pikir Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"_So, What's wrong with this person?_" Tanya Kris. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pabbo!" balas Kai. Kris langsung menoleh kearahnya, "Apa katamu!? Siapa yang dengan tiba-tiba datang ke Café dan berteriak tidak jelas membuat kita semua diusir!?" balas Kris. "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk bertindak mesum di tempat umum, hah!?" balas Kai. Mendengar hal itu, Kris tersenyum licik sebelum membalas "Jadi, aku bisa berbuat mesum di tempat sepi, begitu? _No Problem~._" Balas Kris.

PLETAK

"Aw!" ringgis Kris sambil memegang kepalanya. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, pabbo!" omel Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah. Kai hanya tertawa melihatnya sebelum Sehun menatap tajam kearahnya. "Mwo-mwoya?" Tanya Kai. "Bodoh, kau juga sama saja! Jadi, berhentilah saling menghina!" omel Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ketiga namja di hadapan mereka.

DRRT DRRRT

"Nugu?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku akan terima panggilan ini dulu ne." jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo POV

"Yoboseyo?" jawabku. "D.O?" sahut Baekhyun di panggilan seberang. "Ne. waeyo Baekhyunie?" Tanyaku. "Apa kau bersama Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Ah.. Iya aku bersama mereka. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku khawatir, tidak biasanya Baekhyun menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan kami.

"Ani. Gwaechanna, hanya saja kalian membolos tanpa mengajak aku!" terdengar suara ambekkan Baekhyun membuatku terkekeh kecil, kukira apa. Dasar dia memang kekanak-kanakkan. "Ani. Kami tidak bermaksud membolos tanpamu Baek. Hanya saja, kau tahu Kai! Dia benar-benar gila! Yang jelas saat kami bertiga akan pergi keatap untuk membolos jam pelajaran pertama, tiba-tiba dia berlari mengejar Sehun yang sedang digandeng oleh seorang namja seperti kesetanan!" jelasku panjang lebar. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun salah paham.

"Namja katamu?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. "Begitulah." Jawabku. Ada apa? "Bisa kau sebutkan kau di Café mana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan.. Semangat? Entahlah, yang jelas setelah aku memberikan alamat keberadaan kami dia langsung berteriak 'terimakasih' dan menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas. "Menyebalkan.." gumamku.

"Sudah." Balasku sambil tersenyum pelan. Apa aku begitu lama sampai Chanyeol menghampiriku? "Apa aku lama?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ani. Hanya saja ditinggal sebentar saja olehmu sudah membuatku rindu." Godanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah memerah. "Apa-apaan kau ini.." gumamku. Dia memang selalu menggodaku.

"Aish~ Kyeopta~" tawanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Karena tinggi kami yang jauh berbeda membuatku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Aku memandangnya bingung. Kenapa? Dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tubuhku ke pelukkannya. "Saranghae" bisiknya. "Nado" jawabku pelan. Aku membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Hangat.

Namun, dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya membuatku kembali memandangnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Chanyeol? Kyungsoo?" panggil Sehun. Ah, pantas saja. "Ayo kita kembali! Sehun dan DoubleK itu pasti mencari kita." Ajak Chanyeol sambil mengenggam tanganku dan menariknya.

"Disini!" teriaknya. Tepat saat kami sampai di hadapan Sehun, Kai dan Kris ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membuatku tersenyum miris.

Mungkin aku harus sedikit menjelaskan masalah hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa ia memelukku dan mengatakan 'Saranghae' seperti aku namjachingunya? Karena aku namajchingunya. Hanya saja, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sedikit berbeda.

Aku sudah menjadi namjachingu Chanyeol sejak kami kelas 2 SHS di awal semester. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak aku di kelas 1. Dan, kebetulan kami selalu mendapat kelas yang sama. Selama pelajaran, aku sangat sering mencuri-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan namja itu.

Baru mulai awal semester genap lah, aku mulai berteman dengan Chanyeol. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama mengingat sikapku yang sedikit pemalu dan sulit akrab dengan orang lain begitu saja. Namun, akhirnya aku bisa memberanikan diri untuk dapat berteman dengan namja yang selama ini aku sukai.

Dan, pada pesta merayakan kenaikan kami ke kelas 2 lah saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Yup, aku yang mengatakannya.

**Flashback ON**

Aku menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri sendirian di teras rumah Baekhyun. Saat ini aku, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang merayakan pesta kenaikan kami di rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya pesta kenaikan ini hanyalah alasan yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk membujuk kedua orang tuanya agar mengizinkan kami berpesta dan menginap disini. Di antara kami berempat, Baekhyun lah yang memiliki rumah paling mewah. Maka dari itu, kami mengadakan pesta ini disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" tanyaku. Disini sangat dingin, apalagi dia hanya memakai sweater tipis. Yah~ biarpun aku bahkan tidak memakai baju hangat apapun. Dia menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya. Aish.. Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja ini.

"Ani. Hanya saja pemandangan di sini benar-benar indah." Jelas Chanyeol sambil matanya terus menatap langit dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ah, begitu. Kau keberatan aku menemanimu?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng sambil tetap fokus dengan pemandangan di langit. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Tidak kusangka disini sedingin ini. Aku menggesek kedua telapak tanganku sambil meniupnya pelan berusaha menghangatkan diri.

"Kau kedinginan? Masuk saja aku akan menyusul." Aku menggeleng pelan, "Ani." Ya, aku memang kedinginan tapi aku tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. "Kau ini! Baiklah, pakai ini." dengan tiba-tiba ia menggalungkan sweater yang dia kenakan ke atas pundakku. Membuatku merasa sedikit hangat. Wajahku memerah begitu menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang sangat romantis.

Aku benar-benar menyukai namja ini. Hanya saja.. Aku ragu Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, kali ini aku akan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dan, ternyata Chanyeol juga tengah menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Chanyeol-ah, a-aku.." aku kembali menunduk. Aih, kenapa mulutku terasa kering tiba-tiba begini? "Ada apa Kyunggie?" panggil Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar nama panggilan Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya, sama seperti aku menyukai Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, Saranghae." Ujarku tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Aku menatap Chanyeol yang menatap kaget kearahku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Namun, betapa aku terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik wajahku kearahnya dan mencium keningku pelan. wajahku langsung memanas merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di dahiku. Aku tahu kalau ini hanyalah ciuman di kening, tapi satu hal yang pasti aku sangat menyukai 'itu'.

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. "A-apa itu artinya.." ujarku menggantung. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum mengacak rambutku pelan. "Ne. Kyunggie~ Chanyeol resmi namjachingu Do Kyungsoo." Jelasnya. Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum dengan perlahan merapatkan diriku kearahnya. Sambil tertawa kecil, Chanyeol merangkul pundakku pelan dan membawa tubuhku semakin dekat kearahnya. Chanyeol-ah, Saranghae..

Setelahnya aku lebih serig menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak melupakan Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, aku sedang benar-benar menikmati statusku sebagai namjachingu Chanyeol.

Namun, ada hal yang janggal.. Sikap Chanyeol saat kami hanya berdua dengan saat kami berkumpul bersama anak-anak lain terlihat sangat berbeda. Dia— dia seolah-olah menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku namjachingunya. Namun, aku menepis hal itu jauh-jauh. Aku tidak boleh berfikiran negative soal Chanyeol biar bagaimanapun kami baru bersama selama 1 minggu. Masih usia yang sangat baru untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu bukan?

Tetapi, setelah sebulan perilaku Chanyeol tetaplah sama. Disekolah dan tempat-tempat ramai ia selalu memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini temannya. Aku masih bisa menerima itu, tapi kenapa ia juga harus tetap membicarakan soal yeoja-yeoja lain ketika kami berkumpul. Aku.. Aku merasa seperti Chanyeol tidak menganggapku. Apa aku salah? Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Mungkin bahkan lebih dari rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah 3 bulan, sikap Chanyeol tetap tidak berubah membuatku terpaksa menanyakkannya. "Chanyeol-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujarku saat Chanyeol sedang berkunjung di rumahku. "Ne. waeyo Kyunggie?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia bahkan hanya memanggilku Kyunggie ketika kita berdua saja.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku—aku namjachingumu bukan?" tanyaku. Aish, kenapa pertanyaanku terdengar begitu bodoh. Chanyeol memandangku pelan sebelum meghampiriku. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" bingungnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau memperlakukan seperti aku adalah Kai, Sehun bahkan Baekhyun!? Kenapa kau hanya memperlakukanku seperti namjachingumu ketika kita hanya berdua!? Kenapa kau selalu membicarakan setiap yeoja di sekolah seperti kau adalah namja single!? Kenapa kau tidak menganggapku!?" tanpa kusadari aku sudah berteriak sambil menangis kecil.

Chanyeol menatapku kaget sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Membuat perasaanku semakin terluka. Dan.. a-apa dia akan memutuskanku disini? Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku kira aku sudah siap seandainya dia memang memutuskanku, tapi aku rasa aku belum siap.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. aku menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya? "Aku seharusnya memberitahumu sebelum menerimamu, hanya saja aku takut kau tidak akan mau menjadi namjachinguku lagi saat mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, a-ayahku benar-benar orang yang religious, menjadi namja seperti 'ini' bukan hal yang mudah untukku. Aku selalu diajarkan bahwa ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku merasakan hal ini pada namja lain. Aku seharusnya merasakan hal seperti ini pada yeoja. Tapi, kau berbeda Kyungsoo-ah. Kau membuatku merasakan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kurasakan bahkan pada yeoja sekalipun. Membuatku takut, aku bahkan berfikir kalau perasaan ini akan hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi, perasaan itu tetap disini bahkan bertambah kuat. Aku sempat berfikir.." ia menghentikan penjelasannya, menarik nafas pelan.

"Berfikir untuk pergi dan menjauh darimu Kyungsoo-ah." Jelasnya. Aku membelalakkan matanya. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu!" teriakku pelan. Dia tertawa kecil dan berjalan menghampiriku. Mengacak rambutku pelan. "Ya. Aku tidak melakukan itu. karena tepat di malam terakhir kau malah menyatakan perasaanmu yang membuatku tidak dapat mengabaikan perasaanku begitu saja." Jelasnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah. Lebih dari apapun. Tapi.. Aku—"

Aku belum siap untuk menunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan, aku masih harus memikirkan reputasi appa dan perasaan eomma. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memberikanku waktu. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan mengenalkanmu pada semua orang. Tapi, jika kau sudah lelah dengan semua ini.. Aku juga tidak akan menahanmu." Jelasnya sambil mengelus rambutku pelan.

Aku adalah namja yang selalu merasa nyaman dengan orientasi yang kumiliki. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menginginkan untuk menjadi kekasih rahasia dari siapapun. Tapi, sekali lagi aku harus belajar menerima kenyataan. Kalau tidak ada hubungan yang berjalan dengan mudah begitu saja. Pasti selalu akan ada halangan. Mungkin inilah halangan yang harus kuhadapi untuk bersama Chanyeol/

"Ani. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sampai kau siap untuk menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. Asalkan aku bisa bersama dengannya, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak sulit bukan untuk menjadi teman dan namjachingu secara bersamaan? Aku tidak akan egois. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol membutuhkanku sebagaimana aku membutuhkannya. Dan, _I Love him too much, to let go._

**Flashback OFF**

"Kyungsoo?"

"N-ne?" jawabku terkejut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Kai dan Kris yang juga terlihat khawatir. Chanyeol dimana? "Chanyeol, dimana?" tanyaku.

"Disini." Sahutnya dari belakang tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya membawa beberapa barang. "Aku membelikan mereka minuman, tapi hanya sedikit. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sehun tiba-tiba saja meneleponku karena katanya kau 'membeku'?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Gwaechanna. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Ujarku. Aku tidak berkata bohong, mengingat itu semua membuatku sedikit pusing. Chanyeol memeriksa keningku pelan membuat wajahku kembali memanas. "Suhu tubuhmu hangat. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanyanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memperlakukan aku benar-benar seperti namjachingunya biarpun Kai, Sehun dan Kris ada disini. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Biarpun hanya sebentar hatiku terasa hangat begitu merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengandengku. Andai Chanyeol tahu betapa aku ingin dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. tapi, apakah dia akan memperlakukan aku seperti ini jika aku sehat? Aku tersenyum miris. Aku rasa tidak.

Author POV

"Jadi, namja bernama Kyungsoo itu namjachingu dari Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Kai menatapnya aneh. "Apa?" Tanya Kris. "Mereka tidak lebih dari seorang teman. Mereka tidak punya hubungan seperti 'itu'." jelas Kai. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau itu manusia paling tidak peka yang pernah kulihat kau tahu!? Bagaimana bisa namja seperti mu tahu hal-hal seperti itu." jelas Kris.

_Tidak peka? _Batin Kai. "Kau tidak usah mendengarkan dia—" "Sehun, Kai!" teriakan seorang namja memotong ucapan Sehun. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang dan teriak! Tidak tahu apa telingaku hampir tuli!" omel Sehun.

"Ah.. Kenapa Cuma kalian bertiga disini? Dimana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menghiraukan protes dari Sehun. "Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo pulang karena kelihatannya Kyungsoo kurang enak badan." Jelas Kai. "Ah, _that's sweet~" _komentar Baekhyun.

"Ah! Kau namja Kris itu 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Baekhyun-ah, untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun. Kai mengangguk di belakangnya, _Kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba muncul?_batin mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja untuk Double Date! Kajja!"

…

….

..

"MWO!?"

To Be Continue

**Author's Note**

Anyeonghaseyoo~ Fujoshi97 here! New Chapter is here~!

Gomawo untuk Review-Review yang ada di Chapter sebelumnya ne! #hug #Kisses #bow

Hope You All Enjoy it! ^^

So, Read n Review? :D

**XOXO**


End file.
